Flame and Steel
by The Flame and Hawk's Eye
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories detailing the events after "Pressure Point." Chapter 9: "A New Chapter, A New Beginning." The future doesn't have to be bleak.
1. Shooting Star

**A/N: **_If you have not read _Pressure Point_, I HIGHLY recommend you do so, because otherwise these stories will be very confusing. But if you want to proceed, I cannot stop you XP_

**Chapter 1**: Shooting Star  
**Timeframe**: 15th December, 1915 (_one month following Pressure Point_)

* * *

"Anywhere else you'd like to go," Roy asked as he looked down at Riza.

The blonde woman seated in the wheelchair he was pushing shook her head. "Not anywhere else… Sir." It was still odd referring to him that way again; she had gotten so used to calling him Roy that the switch had been difficult. However, since they had been under the careful observation of countless military doctors and personnel for the past month, they decided that it was best to return to calling each other by their rankings, just to be safe.

As he walked them both back into her room, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, as if silently asking if she was being honest with him.

She responded by reaching up and intertwining her fingers with his, feeling more comfortable now that they were away from the general hustle and bustle of the hospital's center. "Honestly, I'd prefer the quiet over venturing out again," she added.

In reality, she hated leaving her room if it meant sitting in that damned chair. While she tried to convince the staff that she was perfectly capable of walking on her own, her weak legs and lack of balance were what ultimately betrayed her. She had fallen enough times when she had attempted to venture out on her own that there was now a red tag hanging outside of her door. When she had asked members of the staff what it was, they repeatedly told her it was nothing to be concerned about, leading her to believe that it was a message conveyed to other staff that was on the same level as being called a "problem child."

While she liked the staff and appreciated their efforts, she found that they were inhibiting her from rehabilitating herself. Or, she ultimately supposed, she was inhibiting herself.

Maybe it was because the nurse named Susan walked too quickly for her. Or maybe because Alyssa walked too slowly and tended to speak to her as if she were a toddler. Or maybe because, no matter the person, they could and never would amount to Roy.

He always matched his speed with hers, complementing her movements with his at every turn. He never spoke to her as if she were a child, carrying on a completely normal conversation with her most of the time.

She says 'most' because, for the most part, he would only ever lower his voice and speak softly after waking her up from one of her all too common nightmares, though his wakings were too far and few between now. Since becoming a long-term patient at the hospital, the Fuhrer himself assigned soldiers he handpicked that were assigned to stand watch over her all day, every day. Meaning that Roy was now expected to be home most of the time, though he broke the rules whenever possible, oftentimes by coming by and crawling into bed with her in order to hold her. Despite this being frowned upon by the doctors and nurses that tended to her, they said nothing and allowed these actions to go relatively 'unnoticed.'

Stopping just in front of her bed, Roy stepped around the chair and offered a hand to her. Planting her feet on the ground, she reached up and grasped his hand while his other took hold of her elbow. As she slowly eased herself up and to her feet, he released his grip on her elbow and reached around to support her back, guiding her toward her bed so that she could sit on it. Once she had, he sat down close to her, close enough so that his weight caused that part of the mattress to bow, allowing her to lean toward him. Not fighting or objecting to it, she accepted it and leaned into him, resting her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes.

A moment later a third person cleared their voice, breaking the peace that had settled between them. Bolting upright, she and Roy glanced toward the door, only to find Dr. Knox standing in the doorway.

In a show of resilience, the doctor had returned to work a mere week after being found in the basement of his home. When asked about it, he simply shrugged and said that it "Wasn't the first time he had been held hostage," and simply left it at that…

Raising a brow at their behavior, the doctor scoffed as he closed the door behind him. "Don't play coy with me, you two. I've seen enough by now to know what you're all about," he said as he pointed the tip of his pen at them.

Relaxing, Riza allowed herself to sink back into Roy's side, taking comfort in his presence.

"Just got a call from Winry," the doctor continued, "Said that she'll be here around 8:30 in the morning sharp. Have you eaten anything recently, Lieutenant?"

Riza shook her head. "Not since 6:30, sir."

Looking up at the clock, he observed that it was 10:30 at night. "Good, good," he mumbled as he scribbled the piece of information down on his notepad. "Any unexplained nausea, vomiting…?"

Again she shook her head in response.

"Okay," he answered as he scribbled down a few additional notes on his clipboard. "It's getting late, so I recommend that you go to sleep now. Going to be a busy day tomorrow." When Riza nodded in reply, the doctor focused his attention on Roy. "If anyone asks me I'm just going to say that you weren't in here when I went over pre-op with her and that you probably snuck in afterwards, got it," Dr. Knox said as he pointed the end of his pen accusingly toward the General

Roy nodded in agreement and scooted over, leaning back against the bed's headboard and making himself comfortable for the night.

"Alright then," Dr. Knox muttered as he looked down at his chart one last time. "I think I have everything. Any questions," he asked as his eyes moved up to meet Riza's.

For the third time that night she shook her head. "No, sir."

"Perfect. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Just as he was about to leave, however, he stopped and turned back toward them. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Before we begin, Winry, Edward, and Alphonse wanted to talk to you. Said something or other about a gift for you."

"A gift," Riza inquired, unsure of what exactly that meant.

Dr. Knox shrugged. "They didn't say. Just said that they'd be in at 8:30."

"Okay, thank you," she replied as the doctor dipped his head and stepped out while turning off the light, closing the door behind him. Leaning back so that she was resting against Roy's chest, she wondered out loud, "I wonder what it could be?"

Roy shifted beneath her, giving her more room to move closer to him on the small twin bed. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it was Winry's or Alphonse's idea."

Riza chuckled slightly and said, "Don't discount Edward quite yet. You remember those lovely lilies he sent me, right? I don't remember telling Alphonse or Winry about my favorite flower."

"True, true," Roy admitted as he reached under her and guided his hand to her shoulder, pulling her closer still as he trailed off.

After a few minutes of silence, Riza was sure that he had fallen asleep. With a small sigh, she too closed her eyes and began to drift off when a small gasp escaped him. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look up at him, seeing that his eyes were widened and fixed on the window.

"Roy…?"

"A shooting star," he murmured as he looked down at her and smiled. "Since you missed it, I'll let you have my wish."

With a light chuckle, she paused and closed her eyes. After she was silent for a few moments, he asked, "Well…?"

Opening her eyes once more, she said, "If I tell you it won't come true."

"Then may I tell you what I was going to wish for?"

"Go ahead," she encouraged him with a light chuckle.

"Well, while I'm confident everything will go perfectly, I was going to wish for just that. You know," he added, "For extra insurance."

She hummed in reply, really feeling the effects of sleep now. "That's a nice wish," she murmured as she closed her eyes and began to drift again.

Taking notice, Roy held her close and sighed contentedly, falling victim to sleep just as she was.

In her last waking moments, Riza smiled to herself, happy that her wish had come true.

* * *

**A/N: **_Here is the first (cheesy) installment of _Flame and Steel_. The next chapter will be called "The Gift," and will be a continuation from this chapter. It will feature Alphonse, Edward, and Winry with the synopsis: When you know someone, you leave a piece of you with them. It'll have a family vibe and some Friendship!RizaAl (since there isn't enough of that on FFN) __and probably some Parental!RoyEd__._

_The third chapter will be set a month out from this one and will feature Team Mustang._

_I'm going to try and see if I can draw cover art for this one (but we'll see how it goes…). See you next chapter!_


	2. The Gift

**Chapter 2**: The Gift  
**Date**: 16th December, 1915

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to do this today," Roy asked again as he placed his hand on Riza's. "We could always wait until next week or maybe next month."

Shaking her head, Riza said, "You know what Dr. Knox said, Roy. Every day that passes by, more and more scar tissue is forming. It'll be easier right now with less of it."

He sighed, telling her that he was well aware of the situation. But just as he was about to counter again, a small tap on the door caused both them to stop their conversation and look up. "Come in," Riza called as the door opened, revealing Edward, Winry, and Alphonse.

Stuffing a long, narrow box beneath his arm, Edward raised his hand in greeting and answered with a, "Hey," as Alphonse and Winry did the same.

"Good morning," Riza answered warmly as they walked over to her bed, Winry and Alphonse taking two seats next to it as Edward stood behind them and grinned back.

"Thank you for coming," Roy said next. "We appreciate it."

"Of course," Winry replied cheerfully as she turned her attention to Riza. "So, are you ready?"

Smiling lightly back, Riza answered, "As ready as I'll ever be," as her hand subconsciously went up to her left shoulder.

Seeing this, Winry scooted her chair closer and asked, "Is there anything you want me to do differently this time? Anything you think I could do better?"

Shaking her head, Riza said, "I don't think there's anything you need to improve on, Winry; your technique is flawless. If anything, my only question would be about pain management. I know what to expect this time, but is there anything that can be done to improve on that?"

The younger blonde thought about it for a moment, but eventually shook her head. "Unfortunately, a lot of it is deep pain. It's hard to explain, but it's something that is difficult to touch with pain medications." Most likely seeing the slight disappointment that crossed Riza's face, Winry added, "But I can see if local anesthetics would work around your shoulder. The port is what hurts the most, right?" When Riza nodded in agreement, she said, "I'm sure if we can get some local injectable pain medications around that area, it will lessen it."

Nodding in understanding and smiling, Riza said, "Whatever works best, Winry. I appreciate you checking it out for me. Regardless of the pain, I would still like to advance." From the corner of her eye, she saw Roy's smile curve downward in worry.

When Winry grinned back in reply, Edward cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. Untucking the box from beneath his arm, he set it in Alphonse's lap and beamed at Riza. "I'll be around for a while longer too if you have any questions, Lieutenant. I have a few secrets I can share that helped me deal with the pain."

"As long as it doesn't involve using a fork," Winry muttered under her breath, causing Edward to turn toward her.

"That was one time," he countered exasperatedly as Winry crossed her arms, accepting the challenge in his words.

But just as the two were about to bicker about Edward's unconventional methods of pain management, Alphonse cleared his throat and lifted the box Edward had given him. Setting it onto Riza's lap, he smiled and said, "We wanted to give this to you before Winry got started, Lieutenant."

As Riza eyed it curiously, Edward added, beaming, "But before you open it, you should know that it was all Al's idea."

When Riza turned her focus back to the younger Elric, whose cheeks were a shade pinker, he said, "It wasn't _all_ my doing… Winry and Brother were the ones that put it together in the end. I just came up with the idea."

"Yeah, but it was a great one," Edward responded confidently. "I honestly wouldn't have thought of it if you hadn't, Al. But anyways," he said excitedly, seeing the confused expression on Riza's face, "You should open it to find out what it is we're actually talking about."

"Well, whatever it is, I am grateful to all of you. You really didn't have to get me anything," she said as she placed her hand on the box's top, eyeing each of them with thanks.

"Here, let me help," Roy said as he placed his hand on the lid as well.

With some assistance from Roy, Riza removed the top of the box, revealing a metallic steel arm. Before she could once again express her gratitude toward them, the younger Elric explained, "It's made of some of the remaining metal from my old armor. A few months after we returned from Central, we received the remnants in a shipping crate. I couldn't bear thinking of all that metal sitting in the attic and collecting dust, so I asked Winry if she could use it for parts for automail.

"So when she was making the schematic for a new arm, I remembered that we had some metal left over." Smiling broadly, he added, "We couldn't think of someone more deserving than you, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"I… I don't know what to say," Riza murmured, completely at a loss for words as she brushed her fingertips across the gleaming steel of the artificial limb's forearm.

"No need to say anything," Edward said as she looked up at him. "You of all people should have it."

"I…" she began before stopping, seeing Edward and Alphonse raise their brows. "… Thank you," she instead decided to say as she reached her arm out toward them. Going first, Alphonse rose to his feet and accepted her embrace, wrapping her into a tighter hug than she could muster. When he pulled away, Edward was next. Doing the same, he added, "We're always here to help," as he pulled away.

Acknowledging his words, she was about to invite Winry over when a knock on the room's doorframe drew their attention toward it. Turning to see who it was they saw Dr. Knox eyeing them, a clipboard in his hands. "Ready to go, Lieutenant," he asked as he made his way over to her bedside, being followed moments later by two nurses that had been tailing him.

Leaning back against the raised bed, Riza nodded. "I'm ready if you are."

"Alright," Dr. Knox responded as he signaled the two nurses on either side of him. Leaving his side, they began to take the breaks off of the bed's wheels, making it mobile once again. Looking between Riza and Roy, he said, "You're both aware that it'll be longer this time, but once you're done we'll do the same as last time, alright?"

Both of them nodded in agreement, although Riza could see the worry in Roy's eyes.

When one of them lowered the part of the bed Riza had been propped on before, Roy reached forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

Smiling reassuringly, she murmured, "I'll see you soon," as the two nurses began to push her away, pulling her hand from his and obscuring her view of him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Winry fall in step beside her bed as they wheeled her out of the room. A thought suddenly crossing her mind, she turned to the young blonde and murmured, "Winry, how easy is it to make modifications to this?"

* * *

Roy watched until they had disappeared out of the room, then sighed and leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair.

Noticing this, Edward eyed the man curiously. "You alright, Mustang?"

Taking a moment to consider the youth's question, Roy eventually shook his head, his eyes returning to the door. "I'm fine," he answered, "Just nervous, I suppose."

"Hey," Edward said as he grabbed the chair Winry had occupied moments before, scooting it forward so that his chair, Alphonse's, and Roy's were in a small circle. "Don't be too nervous, though. Just remember that it's for the best."

"Yeah, I know," Roy replied, his eyes still on the door. "I guess I'm just concerned about management after the surgery. We didn't have that much time to adjust."

"Like I said," Edward responded as Roy turned to look at him, "I'll still be around for another couple of weeks before I have to head back to Resembool." After pausing for a moment, he added, "I figured I'd visit with Gracia and Elicia again… And I also need to stop the library a few times."

Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Alphonse's brows rise in slight confusion, though the younger Elric said nothing of Edward's statement. This too caused a pang of confusion in Roy, though he brushed it aside for the moment in order to address the current situation.

"Well, we appreciate it," he said as he relaxed slightly. "And thank you for that gift," he said as he turned to look at Alphonse. "We genuinely, truly appreciate it; both the thought and the gift itself."

Just as Alphonse was about to respond, Edward leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Like I told Hawkeye; don't worry about-" A light rasp on the door cut the elder Elric off, causing them all to turn.

"Excuse me, Mr. Elric," a nurse asked as he peered at the former alchemist. "Dr. Knox would like to see you in surgery room five."

"Thanks," Edward said as he rose to his feet and dismissed the man, dusting his pants off. Turning back to Roy, he smiled slightly and said, "They're going to let me help out for a bit this time, so that's my cue."

Nodding, Roy dismissed him, prompting Edward to smile at Alphonse before turning and following after the nurse.

Once he had disappeared, Roy leaned back again in his chair and shook his head. "He's really something, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Alphonse said with a light chuckle, watching the spot where he last saw his brother. "Although," he added, causing Roy to eye him curiously. "Although I don't know why he told you he was going to look at research at the library…"

Feeling his heart skip a beat upon hearing the statement, Roy tried his best to hide any expression that would give away his thoughts. He had known that the older Elric would be in Central longer than Winry or Alphonse, thought he hadn't known the reason until now. No doubt it was to gain access to alchemical research that could potentially tell him more about the cost of using his soul in exchange for healing himself. However, Roy had told him before that most of the materials had been confiscated after the Promised Day and were currently under scrutiny by the military, and still would be within this month's time. He supposed he would have to explain it to him again, as eager as the youth was to start researching again…

"I haven't the slightest idea," Roy muttered with a shrug. "I thought it was because he finally has access to the library again. I know he's been eager to start helping rebuild our research program," he said, taking care to not mention the boy's true intentions.

Shaking his head, Alphonse grinned and said, "I thought so too, but he told me that you said most of the interesting research was temporarily gone. So I honestly don't see the reason why he had to lie about staying behind though. He's always trying to hide his motives behind some sort of agenda."

With a small chuckle, Roy shook his head and tried his best to hide the smile that tugged at his lips upon understanding the underlying message in Alphonse's words. The _true_ reason why Edward was staying behind…; it was _purely_ for them. "Yeah," he murmured with a mild shrug, "You got me."

* * *

**A/N: **_Am I two for two in the cheese department or what?_

_Next chapter will be a time skip and will feature Team Mustang. The next will be another skip (probably around two months or so), and will feature primarily Riza and a few struggles (because I can't just have fluff in my stories apparently XD)._

_Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! See you next time!_


	3. Atta Girl

**A/N: **_Behold! The product of my procrastination. I'm trying to forget that I have five exams next week… Anyways, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**: Atta Girl  
**Date**: 14, January 1916

* * *

Setting down the coffee server, Roy took once last look to be sure that he had filled the four coffee cups as full as he was able to. Even though the men weren't due for another half-hour or so, this was the optimal time to grab some, seeing that the nurses and staff would practically drown themselves in the caffeinated beverage. If he didn't move quickly, it would all be gone before he would blink. And since they tended to hide the coffee beans in some unforeseen location, grabbing it now ensured that he had some for when they did arrive.

As he began to place lids on the styrofoam cups, Roy couldn't help but smile to himself. It would be the first time since the incident that the team would be reassembled. He knew without asking that Riza had wanted to see them again, taking a cue from her frequent questions about whether or not they were doing alright. Up until now, Dr. Knox had encouraged the men to stay away so that she could focus on recovering from the surgery and be without too much stimulation. It had been more invasive this time, with Winry and the doctor having to completely rebuild her shoulder joint. As a result, the pain and arsenal of drugs prescribed to her made for a nasty combination, which resulted in her either sleeping through any time where there would be visitors or her being less than talkative.

Now, however, the pain was relatively under control. There were still bad days, which subsequently led to nightmares, but today was not one of those days. So when he called the men to tell them that visitors were permitted, he knew that they practically dropped everything to get there as soon as they could. They, like Riza, were just as eager to see her as she was to see them.

Placing the four coffees into a beverage caddy, Roy picked them up and began to make his way toward her room. In doing so, he passed by a series of nurses and doctors, each one shooting him a knowing smile. To each he responded with a nod or a smile in return.

If they hadn't known of him before Riza became a patient there, they certainly knew him now. His nearly constant presence ensured that nearly every doctor and nurse on that floor knew Riza and him by name, so much so that when he missed one day the staff asked him where he had been the next time they had seen him.

While he appreciated their concern and their acceptance of him, he was thankful that it would all be over soon. Because in one week she would be able to go home.

Just the thought of it caused a warmth to fill his chest. At long last another chapter would be ended so that a new one could begin.

When he turned the corner to make his way down the hallway that led to her room, a series of yells reached his ears. A sense of panic flooded him immediately, causing him to release his hold on the hot beverages in hand, discarding them onto the hospital floor.

In an instant his hand was in his pocket, pulling his ignition gloves from their depths. Slipping them onto his hands as he half-sprinted down the hallway, Roy narrowly avoided running into a passing nurse as he flew past her. Upset that she was heading away from the noise, he barked over his shoulder, "Come with me!"

Thoughts and memories from that day over two months ago flooded his mind. The chaos that ensued when Edward nearly risked his life to save her; when that _vermin_ almost took her away from him again…

He heard the nurse fall into step just behind him, seemingly abandoning the cart she had been pushing.

Roy could hear his pulse pounding in his ears and feel the panic in his gut develop into hysteria.

This couldn't happen again. This couldn't happen again. This couldn't-

But as he got within a few steps of her door, he immediately recognized the voices, or rather cheers, of Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda. Rounding the corner, he stopped in the doorway to survey the scene before him.

Seated beside her bed were Sergeant Fuery and Lieutenant Falman, the two men looking on at Riza. At the foot of her bed was Lieutenant Breda, his hands on the bedrail as he leaned against it, a large grin on his face. And on the other side of her bed was Lieutenant Havoc, who was still continuing to make noise.

"Atta girl," the second Lieutenant exclaimed as he beamed down at Riza, who was shaking her head and chuckling lightly at his antics.

"It really isn't much," she said with a small smile. "It's something I've been able to do only these past few days."

"What're you talking about, Lieutenant," Breda chimed in. "I don't think I'd be able to do that after just a month. That's amazing!"

"I know, right," Havoc added. "I bet she'll give Edward a run for his money. My bet's on eleven months."

"Making bets, are we," Breda challenged. "Well in that case my bet's on ten months."

Shaking her head again, Riza said, "No gambling. You know that recovery typically lasts anywhere from two to three years." Leaning back against her pillows, she added, "I will be going at my own pace."

"Oh, we know," Breda quipped. "We just know that-"

"Hello General," Fuery interrupted, being the first to notice that Roy was still standing in the doorway.

All at once everyone turned around to see him. "Hey Chief," Havoc said as he raised his hand in an informal greeting.

"Hello everyone," Roy addressed them as he stepped into the room, his eyes immediately drawn to Riza, who was watching him with a small smile on her face. "I didn't expect you all here so soon."

Seemingly seeing that his distress was for naught, the nurse he had beckoned to follow touched him lightly on the shoulder as a sign of her own dismissal, before turning on her heels and continuing back down the hallway.

"Well, once Lieutenant Falman was done putting his face on we were all ready to go," Havoc said playfully.

Just as Falman raised his hand and was about to counter that he did not wear makeup, Fuery piped up again and said, "We wanted to get here as soon as we could, because we were so eager to see the Lieutenant."

"Well, I appreciate it," Riza said with a smile as she looked from one comrade to the next. "It means a lot having you here."

Roy nodded in agreement. "I was glad you could come on such short notice," he said as he grabbed and extra chair and dragged it over to her bed. Settling himself into it, he noted, "Although, what was all that yelling about?"

"Well, I don't know if you're aware," Havoc teased as he focused his attention on Riza, "But we have an automail progeny among us."

She scoffed in reply and rolled her eyes, but smiled lightly moments later. "I was just demonstrating to them what I could do." And at that all eyes went down to her automail hand. Seeing this, she too looked down at it and furrowed her brow, plunging into deep concentration. After a few moments, the index and middle digits twitched slightly, eliciting a gasp from all of the men, except for Roy.

Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms across his chest and grinned at her. Despite her brushing off the seemingly menial task, he could tell that she was proud of herself. Winry had explained to them that it sometimes took two to four months for some automail recipients to move their fingers at all. The fact that she was able to even slightly was leaps and bounds ahead of most people. But then again, she wasn't like everyone else…

"That's so amazing," Fuery quipped as he eyed Riza with fascination. "What is it like?"

Shrugging her right shoulder up and down, Riza answered, "Honestly, it's a bit hard to explain. I really have to concentrate on it," she said as she looked down at it, watching the two digits twitch again. Looking back up at the Sergeant, she added, "I'm sure that it will become second-nature eventually, but for now it's a lot of mental work."

"Ah, I see," he answered with a nod. "Still, that's so amazing that you can do that. You're really something, Lieutenant," which was responded to with a shrug and headshake; her words telling him that it honestly wasn't much.

After that the conversation turned to other topics, such as how things were going at the office to Lieutenant Havoc's newest girlfriend; a certain Rebecca Catalina. The revelation did not seem to surprise Riza, however; almost as if she knew it would work out like that in the end.

After the men had been there for a few hours, a nurse that came in to complete her medication rounds interrupted them and very subtly suggested that they leave soon. If she hadn't, however, he most certainly would have cut their visit short fairly soon.

Despite being happy to see and talk to the men, Roy could tell that Riza was growing exhausted, her responses to their questions becoming less frequent and shorter.

Upon her request, the men said their final goodbyes and reluctantly began to go, leaving promises of flowers, chocolates, and a visit from Black Hayate very soon.

"Oh yeah," Havoc said as he whirled around in the doorway and eyed Roy, "Don't forget about that meeting with the Fuhrer tomorrow."

"I haven't," Roy replied. "Tomorrow at noon."

"Right," Havoc nodded in confirmation. Turning his focus to Riza, he smiled warmly and said, "We'll see you later, Lieutenant." And with that he dipped his head and disappeared around the corner.

Leaning back into his chair, Roy sighed contently and looked to Riza, who smiled back at him. "It was nice seeing them again," Riza murmured quietly as she blinked slowly, the tiredness she felt becoming more evident.

"It was, wasn't it," Roy responded as he reached forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Although sometimes Lieutenant Havoc can be a piece of work," he added playfully.

"Just a piece," she asked jokingly.

"Alright," Roy corrected, "A lot."

She nodded lazily and smiled at the thought. "Regardless, they always know how to brighten someone's day."

Chuckling, Roy agreed, "They really do, don't they?" Pulling his hand away from her ear, he placed it on her hand and squeezed it. Instead of the smile he normally received, he was answered with a small frown. Raising his brows in concern, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

Again she nodded. "I am," she assured him, though her tone implied that she was unsure.

Leaning forward, he eyed her critically. "Riza," he began, his voice telling her that he didn't buy it.

With a small sigh, she gave into his silent request. "I'm just thinking," she began, "That I'm holding you back." When he raised his eyes confusedly, she continued, "I had almost forgotten about that meeting tomorrow."

He knew exactly what she was getting at. Tomorrow he would be meeting with Fuhrer Grumman to discuss Ishval once again. While the possibility of him being called back to serve was there, at this time it wasn't very likely. After all, the Fuhrer had asked him to watch over her until she had healed enough. From the looks of it, it would be a while…

Shaking his head side to side, Roy murmured, "You've never held me back, Riza. If anything, you've continued to push me forward."

It was true. During this month's time, a few documents concerning Ishval began trickling back to him. Whether she was slightly tired or even a bit silly because of the medication, she always made sure that he completed what was asked of him on those documents.

He could tell that she was still skeptical of his words, however. Trying a different approach, he added, "Remember that the Fuhrer himself ordered me to keep an eye on you. I couldn't leave your side even if I wanted to." Which, of course, he didn't want to.

That caused her to smile again as she sighed sleepily, the medication the nurse had given her taking effect. "If that changes, though, I want you to tell me," she ordered as she closed her eyes.

"Ah, so you're ordering me around too," he asked playfully as her grin widened at his words. "Well then Lieutenant Hawkeye, is there any other order you want to issue to me right now?"

She responded with a faint nod as her hand rotated around to grasp his, her fingers subconsciously intertwining with his. "Just… stay," she finally murmured.

_Now tha_t, he thought to himself as he leaned forward and brushed her fringe away with his free hand as he pressed his lips against her forehead, _was something he would always follow._

* * *

**A/N: **_So ends Chapter 3… and so ends the fluffy cheese (for now). Next chapter will have a bit of angst (unless I decide to write a short one-shot about Riza feeling "silly" because of the pain medications, though I don't know if I should). So sorry, but there are too many things I need to address ._. (Although it won't be how Riza was kidnapped quite yet. I know a lot of you want to know, but I'm not trying to hold it back to build suspense, however (just the way it worked out in this story). I have the chapter all planned out, though it won't be for a while.). The chapter after this next one will __**probably**__ have Parental!RoyEd._

_Anyways, guest reviewer __**Jackie**__ brought up an excellent question! I mentioned Rebecca in _Humanity_ before, but haven't really introduced her in any of my stories. I would like to include her in these at some point. I've been working on a few ideas. Ideally I wanted to add her into _Humanity_ and it just never worked. If I did a small drabble series there I definitely will. But for now, know that she will appear here at some point!_

_And to those of you that guessed about Riza's modification… I like the ideas, but those aren't it ;) You are welcome to keep guessing though… It'll pop up soon (actually, there are two total)._

_Also, personal note! Remember that drug that Dr. Marcoh administered to save Riza's life? Naloxone, it was called. Well, I totally learned about it in my Pharmacology class and subsequently got a question pertaining to that drug and a similar scenario right on my exam. So… Yay for learning!_

_Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! So glad you're enjoying these. See you next chapter! :)_


	4. Drowning

**Chapter 4**: Drowning  
**Date**: 6 March, 1916

* * *

"Could you pass me the paprika," Roy asked without looking up from the bowl of ingredients he was stirring.

Eagerly obliging, Riza grabbed the small shaker nearest her and handed it to the General, answered her gesture with a smile. "I really appreciate you helping me make all of this," she said as she nodded toward Roy's progress.

"Of course," he replied as he began to dust the paprika onto the bowl's contents. "I know it'll be a bit of a hectic week for me, so I wanted to help with as much as I could."

It was true. Just three months after Riza's final surgery, Roy had been given more paperwork and tasks than he had expected to get at this point during the rebuild of Ishval. It couldn't be helped, however, as the restructuring had been going faster than previously thought. In order to extend his time in Central, he agreed to fill out all of the paperwork necessary for the various projects that kept piling up. So while it was time-consuming, he was thankful that he was able to spend more time with Riza, although he didn't know how much time he had left there…

For now, he would be here helping her as much as he physically could. Most of the time, he was able to go into the office late in the morning and be back to her place early in the afternoon, toting in a decent amount of paperwork with him. Otherwise he was there constantly, most of the time even staying the night to help her with menial tasks, such as cleaning or cooking, especially since her right hand was oftentimes occupied with a walking stick that the hospital staff required she take home and use until her legs got stronger.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the fingers of the mechanical arm she had in a sling around her neck twitch rhythmically, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. Even though she appeared to be leaning against the counter and concentrating on reading the ingredients list in front of her, he knew that her mind was on her left arm, silently commanding her fingers to move.

She honestly never ceased to amaze him. It would be a while before she gained any mobility in her elbow or shoulder. But right now she was still ahead of the game, having the ability to move every finger now, even if it was only a fraction of a centimeter.

When she looked up curiously at him, he realized that he had been staring for too long. Turning back to his bowl, he noticed that the dough seemed a bit off. Furrowing his brows, he asked, "Do we need to add something else to this?"

Leaning over the bowl to take a look, and then looking back at the ingredients list, Riza confirmed that they needed to add whole eggs as well.

Nodding in understanding, Roy turned around and opened the refrigerator door, then frowned. They were fresh out of eggs. With a sigh, he closed the door and said, "Looks like we're all out. I can make a quick run to the market before it closes…"

"I'd hate to have you run out," Riza said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "They close in half an hour."

"Nonsense," he said as with a grin. "Since I won't be able to help much with cooking this week, I want to be sure that we have as much ready-made food as possible. Running out to the market won't be too much of a hassle, honestly."

"Alright," she relented with a small smile. "I'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

Grabbing his coat off the coat rack near the door, he slipped it on and teased, "Now don't get yourself into too much trouble." Looking down at Hayate, who had positioned himself by Riza, he added, "Make sure she follows that order, alright?"

The young dog woofed obediently in reply.

With a grin, he looked up at her one final time before giving her a quick wave and a promise to be back soon.

* * *

After Roy left, Riza wandered back over to her kitchen and looked at the ingredients list. For the next dish they were going to make they needed flour and lots of it. At the very least, she reasoned, she could start mixing the dry ingredients.

Opening the cupboard that contained the ingredient, she saw that Roy had placed it a shelf higher than she normally kept it. Using the counter for support, she stood on her toes and clumsily pulled it toward her.

When she got it to the point of teetering on the edge, she grabbed it tightly and began to pull it down. Not realizing how heavy it was, it slipped from her grasp and landed on the counter, sending a cloud of white powder into the air, and all over her.

Coughing and gagging, she stepped back and tried to wipe it from her eyes, silently cursing herself for her impatience. When she had wiped enough away, she opened her eyes and groaned. Not only was it all over the kitchen, but it was all over her as well. Reaching for a damp cloth she had hanging over the faucet, she attempted to mop up the mess, though she soon found that she was only pushing it around rather than picking any of it up.

With a frustrated sigh she tossed the dishrag into the sink. It was hard enough to clean with two hands, but having only one was next to impossible. As she twitched the fingers of the automail arm, Black Hayate strolled into the kitchen and began sniffing around, curious to see if the powder on the floor was edible. Just as he was about to step onto it and lap it up, Riza drew his attention away with a firm 'ah, ah,' forcing him to look up at her and wag his tail.

Stepping over the mess, she coaxed him away from it and into the living area. For now, she supposed, she should just stay out of the kitchen and keep Hayate with her. Before she sat down on the couch, she remembered that she was covered with the fine powder.

Well, she reasoned, now was as good a time as any to shower off. Dr. Knox had given her the okay to shower just the other day, citing that the incisions around her shoulder had healed enough to where the water wouldn't leak into the shoulder support. She was thankful to say the least, because she hated cleaning herself off with a wet rag.

Slowly making her way into the bathroom, she was about to close the door when Black Hayate wormed his way in, his tail wagging excitedly as he looked up at her. Normally she made him wait outside seeing no point in trapping the animal in the steaming room whenever she did shower, but today she made an exception. The very last thing she needed was for him to run around and roll in the flour spread across the floor.

Taking care to not jostle her arm too much, Riza gingerly hoisted the strap of the sling up and over her neck, slowly lowering the metallic arm to her side. After taking a few minutes to maneuver around it and disrobe, she threw the soiled clothing into the bathroom's sink, well away from Hayate's grasp.

Stepping into the warm spray of the showerhead, Riza tilted her head back and let the warm water course over her body. She realized how much she had missed taking showers. Definitely a lot easier and more effective than using a dampened cloth…

Using the wall of the shower for support, she eased forward so that she was under the spray. Dipping her head and closing her eyes, she allowed it to cascade over her shoulders and back.

"_You look thirsty, Lieutenant."_

* * *

_The lack of food for a few days left her body weaker than normal, so it was relatively easy for the men to hold her down on the odd contraption they had built. It was relatively simple: a large wooden board that had ropes at either end. Although, she realized as they bound her feet and hands, it was angled, elevating her feet just slightly above her head. _

_She glared up at the man that sneered down at her. He was a disgusting looking individual; his long and unkempt greasy hair hanging over his head and shoulders, clinging to his face by the perspiration that always seemed to be present. Riza had dubbed him "the Interrogator" because he was the only one that had ever asked her anything. Then again, he was the only one that ever said anything to her._

"_You look thirsty, Lieutenant. Can I get you anything," he asked as his sneer morphed into a smirk._

_She licked her lips reflexively, but said nothing, keeping her cold stare trained on him and him alone._

_Seemingly not disappointed that she didn't answer, he shrugged his shoulders and walked out of her line of vision. Moments later she heard a splash._

_His face momentarily reappeared before it disappeared again, her eyes, mouth, and nose now being covered by a damp cloth._

_Suddenly it hit her. This was something she had read about in her Interrogations manual, but knew it was never used in Amestris too often anymore-_

_Before she could prepare herself, a tub of lukewarm water was dumped onto her face. The cloth clung to her mouth and nose, blocking them off completely. Out of sheer instinct and panic, she inhaled sharply, only to have the liquid that soaked through the cloth to enter her mouth and lungs._

_Gagging and choking, she tried fruitlessly to catch her breath as the water stopped. But just as she was about to, more water came._

_She was drowning…_

* * *

She was drowning…

The traumatic memories triggered a reflex from her, causing Riza to hyperventilate, the action desperately to fill her lungs with air.

But she could still feel the water pounding down on her, forcing her to try and hold her breath at the same time, but to no avail.

She could feel the water in her lungs again, filling them as it pushed all of the oxygen out of them. She could hear their taunting laughs again.

She was drowning…

Realizing that her right hand was free, she frantically reached out and tried to grab something, anything! But moments later, it knocked against something and the water that was beating her face became scalding hot, burning her and burning her lungs.

Pushing away from it, she found herself falling… falling…

In a last ditch effort she blindly grabbed at the curtains as her vision clouded and darkened, hitting the ground moments later.

* * *

"I'm back," Roy called as he closed the apartment door behind him. "And I got a great deal on some fresh fruit as well."

When no reply came, he frowned. Walking into the kitchen, he saw the mess before him and the absence of Riza. Making his way into the living room, he heard her shower going and could see the steam billowing out from beneath the crack in the door. Realizing that she must have gotten caught up in whatever happened in the kitchen, he began heading toward the bathroom to knock on the door.

Suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream, causing the blood in his veins to run cold and his heart to skip a beat. Rushing there now, he saw the door violently shaking as Black Hayate, having heard Roy return, threw himself against the door and began to scream again.

"Riza," he called over the dog's panicked cries as he grasped the doorknob in one hand, his other fist pounding against the door. "Riza!"

Aside from the dog's frantic screams and the sound of the door shaking as Hayate hurled himself against it, there were no other noises.

"I'm coming in," he announced, his voice a little weaker than he intended it to be. Clapping his hands together, he grabbed the doorknob again and heard a _snap_ as its mechanism failed and came apart, unlocking the door.

When he pushed the door open, Hayate jumped against his legs one and used them to springboard off of him, skidding across the room to return to his owner, who was lying motionlessly on the floor atop the torn down shower curtain. Roy fell to his knees beside her as the dog squirmed under her arm, frantically licking at her cheek in a desperate attempt to get her to respond.

Roy placed a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately responded to by tensing. Slightly relieved that she reacted to his touch, he gently shooed Hayate away and gathered her into his arms. Holding her head against his shoulder, he instantly felt a warm and sticky sensation on his fingers. Resting her head against his palm, he raised his fingers and saw that they were stained red, the result of hitting her head falling out of the shower.

Responding to the light touch on the back of her head, Riza's eyes flew open and she began to hyperventilate and panic.

In an effort to calm her down, Roy used his free hand to begin drumming his fingers against the exposed skin on her arm, resting his forehead against hers as he whispered what he was coding to her.

At last she calmed down enough to cough, expelling whatever water she had inhaled by accident. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him and muttered, "Roy…"

"I'm right here," he said as he moved his had from her arm and tucked it beneath her back. Slipping his other arm underneath her legs, he hoisted her up and carried her out of the steaming room and gently laid her out on the couch. Grabbing a blanket, he laid it over her and crouched down next to the couch near her face.

As she watched him, he pushed a few loose strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Does anything hurt," he asked, to which she responded by murmuring that her head did just a little. 'Just a little' was enough for him.

With that Roy rose to his feet and made his way over to the phone, dialing Dr. Knox's home phone. When the doctor agreed to meet him at Riza's, he promptly hung up and resumed his position in front of her. Crossing his arms on the couch, he rested his chin against them and eyed her with worry. "Did it happen again," he asked quietly.

She nodded her head slowly, her glassy stare never wavering from his.

It happened every once in a while, they had discovered; the long repressed memories of those days would occasionally be triggered by something.

The first time it had happened, it had been because she dropped a metal bowl, resulting in a loud and sudden _bang. _When he had gotten to her to see what the noise was, he found her lying on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest. After he had pulled her out of it, she finally opened up and told him that they had twice blindfolded her and pretended to use her as 'target practice' – though she was never actually hit. It seems that it got to the point where she flinched at every loud noise that resembled a gunshot, her body bracing itself for the pain that never came…

And that had left him to wonder about her future in the military; because what good would a gun shy sniper be to them? For the time being, however, he had pushed the thought to the back of his mind to focus on her healing.

After looking at the list that was compiled from what Rodin had written, it would seem that another 'fun' experimental tactic they used as waterboarding, the effects of it clearly still buried in the back of her mind.

"They used water to try and get me to talk," she said weakly, pulling Roy from his concentrated thoughts. "I never told them everything and they gave up on it, but it's still there… In the back of my mind."

"Riza," he began to reason as he pressed his palm to her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I should have waited until you came home."

"Don't blame yourself," Roy quietly argued. "Neither one of us expected this."

"I should have," she countered. "Because it happened when I remembered that they…" She trailed off, her thoughts going back to 'target practice.'

Just as Roy was about to pull her out of it, Hayate wriggled his way onto the couch and nudged himself underneath her arm, pressing against her chest. Whining softly, he gave her chin a few licks before settling down next to her. The distraction was enough for her to glance down at the dog and say, "…You're not supposed to be on the couch, Hayate."

Ignoring the seriousness in her voice, the black and white pup buried his face into the crook of her neck and sighed heavily.

"Maybe just this once," Roy appealed to her as the pup thumped his tail against the couch, continuing to cuddle against her. "He wants to make sure you're alright."

Instead of scolding the dog, she opted to listen to Roy and pulled her arm closer to herself, subsequently moving the dog's body closer to hers. Looking up at Roy, she shot him a silent smile of thanks.

With a nod of understanding, he rose to his feet and tasked himself at getting damp cloths from the bathroom to press against the back of her head. Once he had returned to her side, he held them against her head with one hand, his other holding hers, and kept them that way as they waited for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: **_Let there be angst… Anyways, this was a concept I never wrote into the original, though I had intended to (kind of like the first idea I first had where Edward was shot accidentally by Riza O_O;;). _

_Hope you enjoyed this next little installment. The next one will probably be around month six or so, and will feature Edward, so probably some Parental!RoyEd. _

_As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! _


	5. Separate Ways

Chapter 5: **Separate Ways**  
Date: **16, August 1916**

* * *

"Is that _it_," Edward asked as he set the duffel bag that he was carrying down.

"It is," Roy said with a light chuckle as he placed the bag he was holding on the guest bed. "Why do you ask?"

After gesturing to what they had carried in, Edward answered, "I guess I just expected more, you know?"

Raising a brow, Roy said, "Don't you remember seeing Riza's apartment? It's about as bare as it can get." Looking down at the bag and shaking his head, he added, "She really doesn't have much to her name, never really has…"

Jabbing his thumb over his shoulder toward the door, Edward retorted, "Well, after spending time with Winry, the poor Lieutenant is probably going to have at least double this. She has a knack for finding and buying things for people who don't need them."

Imagining Winry dragging Riza around while she ran errands elicited a slight chuckle from Roy, though the overall thought was still relatively unappealing to him. Over the past few weeks things picked up immensely in Ishval, so much so that he was called back earlier than they had anticipated. Luckily, the Elrics and Winry were more than happy to help out, even allowing her into their home for rehabilitation.

It was something they were both upset about, but they knew that it was necessary for him to do. And while she desperately wanted to follow, she understood that she wasn't physically ready to do anything of the sort yet. He knew, though, that the minute she got the okay, she would find a way to try and get to Ishval…

Realizing that a long silence had been present between the two of them, Roy realized that for the first time in a while, he and Edward were alone. Before anyone came upstairs or interrupted them, he needed to know…. "So how has the search been going," he finally asked, his hushed tone suddenly serious.

Edward shrugged his shoulders up and down and frowned slightly. "It's going. I've found a few research papers, but haven't seen a lot in the department I'm looking in. But I've been thinking," he mused, "That I might look West eventually."

Cocking a brow, Roy said, "You'd be willing to leave so soon?"

"I suppose so," the young man said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Besides, the longer I stick around, the more likely it is Al will find out." Seeing Roy's confused expression, he explained, "The other day it was excruciatingly hot out, so I considered taking my shirt off when we were chopping firewood. But just as I was about to lift if over my head I remembered the scar. I managed to tug my shirt down before he noticed, but it was too close a call."

With a sigh, Roy sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the young man defeatedly. "Don't you think you should consider telling him, Edward? This sneaking around is getting risky-"

"No," Edward snapped abruptly. "No… Not yet," he muttered again as he sat down on the opposite end of the bed, folding his hands in his lap. "I just want to follow a few leads I have first before I say anything to him."

Roy studied the boy for a few moments and sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. "You need to think about this, Edward." Resting his elbows on his knees, he eyed the blond critically. "What if your time really is cut short and you're gone before you have the chance to tell him? Where will that leave him," he asked as Edward flinched. "Where will that leave Winry? Or has she seen it and knows?"

"Of course she doesn't know and she hasn't seen it," Edward bit back agitatedly. "I know what I'm doing, Mustang. Just… Just give me a little time. I'll check my sources and then I'll decide."

Realizing that he wouldn't change the boy's mind, Roy decided to instead work with him and his motivations. "… Alright," he said at last, jogging the boy's attention. "I'll stop harassing you about it _if_ you let me help you."

Edward shook his head slowly. "I can't ask you to do that. You're going to Ishval and starting your work again. There isn't any time to help me; I can do it myself."

"Wrong," Roy disagreed. "I'll have enough time if you come by for a few days. I can't be working the _entire_ time."

Crossing his arms, Edward said, "You're just saying that because Hawkeye won't be there to get you to-" He stopped, realizing what he had said. Backtracking, he added, "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Roy said as he shook his head and waved the apology off. "I'm sure she'll be calling me daily to remind me about my work."

A smile finally formed on Edward's lips at the comment and he chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't put it past her to. But we'll make sure she isn't constantly worrying about you."

"I appreciate it," Roy said as he flashed the blond a small smile, though it quickly faded as his tone turned serious. "I mean it, Edward. Come to Ishval for a few days soon. I'll do a little bit of searching and by then I should have _something_ for you."

"Alright, alright," Edward mumbled. "I'll come by sometime soon."

"Good," Roy said as he got to his feet. "I'll be counting on you to keep your word." Jabbing his thumb over his shoulder and toward the door, he added, "Why don't we go downstairs and see what they're up to down there? They're probably wondering where we've been."

"Sure," the young blond said as he too rose to his feet, following Roy out of the room and down the hallway.

Once they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, the two were greeted by Winry, Alphonse, and Riza, who were all sitting at the kitchen table. Riza as sitting back in her chair, her shirt removed so that she was only wearing a tank top, revealing the automail port over her left shoulder. Winry, on the other hand, was leaning over the table above a steel limb, her magnifying goggles over her eyes and focused on her task.

Roy immediately beelined around the table and sat next to Riza, who was seated beside Winry.

Edward grabbed the chair opposite her and turned it around, sitting himself in it backwards. Resting his arms on its back, he grinned and asked, "How's it going?"

"Good," Winry said without looking up from her work. "Just making a few… finishing… touches…" She trailed off, leaning even closer to the limb as she pressed the soldering iron to its wrist once more. A beat later, she sat back triumphantly and set the iron down, pushing her goggles onto her forehead. "And done!"

"Wow, that was fast," Riza exclaimed as the rest of the table's occupants leaned forward to admire her work.

Reaching forward, Edward grabbed the limb's forearm and pulled it toward him. Looking down at it, he grinned widely. "It looks great! Just like the real thing."

"Oh, can I see," Alphonse asked excitedly. When Edward placed it in front of him, the younger Elric lifted the automail arm and turned it over, admiring Winry's handiwork.

"Careful, it's still hot," Winry warned as Alphonse made a move to brush his fingers over the design.

"Sorry," he murmured. "It just brings back memories…" Looking up at Riza, he said, "Thank you for thinking of this. It… It kind of keeps my old armor's legacy alive."

"Of course, Alphonse," Riza said with a soft smile. "I wanted something that would remind me of all of you and everything that you've done for me. Engraving the design of your blood seal seemed to be the best way to commemorate you all."

While Edward and Alphonse beamed back, Winry reclaimed the automail arm and said, "How about we try it on and see how it looks?"

"That sounds good to me," Riza said as she leaned back again, raising her right hand and instinctively gripping the edge of the table.

Though Roy knew he had to learn how to remove and reattach it eventually, it was still something he could not stomach. Whether it was the expression of pain that flashed across her features every time it was reattached or another revelation that the limb was, indeed, gone, he didn't know.

He angled his face away slightly when he heard the sound of metal on metal, which was followed moments later by a sharp gasp. When he turned back to face her, he saw that she was facing him, an apologetic smile gracing her features; an apologetic smile that was, of course, unwarranted.

Just as he was about to address her, both Elric brothers leaned across the table and eyed the arm and its owner with piqued interest.

"Can you show us again what you can do," Alphonse asked enthusiastically. "Your progress is just amazing!"

She turned back to them and acknowledged the younger Elric's question, smiling as she did so.

Roy too watched as she curled the limb's fingers, the tips almost reaching the mechanical arm's palm. When she moved to do it again, his eyes again lingered up to the Elric brothers and Winry, who were all eagerly watching as she repeated the gesture over and over again.

Resting his chin on his fist, he propped himself up on the table and watched how this exercise caused their eyes to light up. He supposed that, even though it was difficult leaving her after only having her back for eight months, he should be thankful that she would be with them.

* * *

With only minutes left until he would be picked up from the Rockbell residence, Roy and Riza found themselves sitting alone on the porch bench, the Elrics and Winry having given them the space and time they needed to say goodbye.

Roy admitted to himself that it was a bit of an awkward situation. Going from seeing her nearly every day, all hours of the day to seeing her every other weekend was difficult for him to accept.

And although she acted like she was taking it in full stride, he knew that she too was hurting regarding that notion.

Realizing that he had been holding his breath, Roy exhaled quietly as he looked up at her again, seeing that her eyes were already on him. "I have to admit that I'm at a loss right now," he admitted sheepishly, embarrassed by his lack of words.

Shaking her head, Riza said, "I know. I guess… I guess it's just a bit hard to swallow." Smiling lightly as she delicately placed her hand atop his, she explained, "You've been here for me every step of the way, Roy, and I guess, now that you're leaving, I'm a bit flustered."

Her..? Flustered? Thinking about it, however, he realized that perhaps _that_ was the emotion he wanted to put convey and put into words.

Well… He certainly felt flustered at that moment, as she curled her fingers around his. She was making this task _extremely_ difficult, because now finding words for her had become next to impossible, his brain decidedly turning to mush at the most inconvenient of times.

But then again… Like she had done for him, maybe actions would speak louder than words…

Reaching up and using his index and middle fingers to tilt her chin up, he moved his face closer to hers and paused, looking for any sign on reluctance from her. But when Riza showed no signs of hesitance, Roy inched closer to her and leaned forward, guiding her face to his, and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

He felt her lean against him, matching his pressure with hers. After a few moments of bliss, however, he felt her pull away.

Slowly cracking his eyes open, he watched as she moved a few inches back and frowned slightly. She made a move to cross her arms over her chest, though she quickly realized that that sort of gesture was still a long ways off. "So that's how you're going to leave me," she asked, her tone a mixture of teasing and disappointment.

Feeling his face redden slightly, Roy mumbled, "I guess that wasn't the best way to say 'goodbye,' was it?"

"Probably," she muttered sarcastically, though he could slightly hear the playfulness within her tone. But instead of pulling away and changing this little exchange, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

Suddenly, having two weeks between now and seeing her again seemed like an eternity; an eternity he couldn't bear. So when she leaned forward again and initiated the kiss this time, he immediately decided that, no matter what, he would cut that time down to only one week.

* * *

**A/N**_: I hope this didn't seem too rushed… It's hard to tell. I'm working on making my romantic scenes better, so any constructive critiques are very much appreciated! I might come back and edit this later, but I've had it in my drafts for a while now and just decided to post it. Again, let me know if there is anything I can change!_

_Updates will be a bit slow for a while, as I am leaving on a trip. I know I will have some time to write, but I don't know how much. To anyone interested about my progress, I will try to update my profile to reflect where I am at with my stories._

_Again, thank you all for the reviews and follows, and see you next chapter!_


	6. They Were Safe

Wearily opening his eyes, Edward Elric laid motionlessly in his bed, straining to listen. He thought he had heard something, but it had been so quiet, so muted that he wasn't sure if he had dreamt it or not. After a few moments, however, he heard it again.

Throwing off the covers and getting out of bed, he padded over to the door and opened it, standing in the doorway as he allowed his eyes to adjust. Within a few seconds, he heard it again. _Edward._

Closing the door behind him with a soft _click_, he headed in the direction he heard his name come from. When he came upon the guest room door, he stopped, noting that it was cracked open. Gently tapping it, he paused for a moment until he heard a soft "come in." Pushing it open, he saw Winry sitting on the edge of the guest bed, a mess of blonde hair on her lap. It took him a few moments to push through the drowsiness to realize what it was.

Oh…

Creeping into the room, he silently made his way over to Winry and stopped in front of her, knitting his brows together with concern.

She shot him a worried glance before turning her attention back down to Hawkeye, who was violently twitching and muttering in her sleep.

"How long has this been going on," Edward murmured softly as he too cast his gaze down toward her.

"Just a few minutes," Winry replied mutedly. "I figured I could ride it out, but then she said your name… so I figured I'd call for you."

"My name?"

Winry nodded sadly. "I could only make out a few other words, but it sounds like she's dreaming about something…"

Still keeping his attention focused on the sleeping woman, he furrowed his brow. "That doesn't look like dreaming," he mumbled as he shook his head.

Aside from her twitching and seizing, a few other features brought to his attention that this was not a dream… but a nightmare. Looking closely, he could see that her brows were knitted together, her breathing heavy. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her hair clung desperately to it as she continued to mutter and whisper.

"Should we wake her," Winry asked quietly.

Edward nodded in reply as his eyes wandered over to her shoulder. Knowing that look, Winry bobbed her head up and down, and then delicately ran her fingers over the automail arm and to the shoulder port. Pressing the quick releases she had installed, she quickly and diligently began to remove the arm, taking care to make as little noise as possible.

Despite the fact that it would be a while before she gained any mobility in it, they both knew not to take risks. During his recovery there had been times where the nightmares had become so real, so terrifying, that when woken, he would swing violently at his 'attacker,' which had oftentimes been Alphonse since Edward's blows could not harm him.

But that instinct, that desire to fight back, gave him the temporary ability to, at the very least, swing his arm wildly at whoever woke him. And with the violent outbursts he had seen from her before, they just couldn't take any chances.

At last the arm was removed and set off to the side, well away from the feverish woman. Crouching down, Edward put a hand on her flesh shoulder and gently murmured, "Hawkeye…"

She responded by quickening her breathing, gasping as her eyes flitted about beneath her eyelids.

Afraid that this would escalate very quickly, Edward opened his mouth to speak her name again before she cut him off.

"Edward…"

* * *

"_Edward?"_

_Glancing to the right, then left, Riza quickly registered that the young boy was indeed not waiting outside of the post office like promised. Her stomach instantly dropped. She had been a fool… An _idiot_ for allowing him to remain outside alone. They had strict protocols to follow and she had not abided by them._

_Feeling her heartrate quicken, she first decided to do a quick scan of the area. Briskly walking to the alley closest to the entrance of the post office, Riza placed her hand on her hip and over her gun holster in the event that she found something she didn't want to find…_

_He was fine, she had to remind herself. She had only been in there for five minutes at most. Surely he-_

_A loud bang immediately drew her from her thoughts. Looking up at the sky, she saw that a paper bomb had gone off, sending confetti and colored paper everywhere below it._

_A small smile crept onto her face. It was the Festival of New Light; their celebration of the rebirth of Ishval. Relaxing slightly, she purposefully heading toward that direction. Surely that was where the boy went. He had heard the noise and-_

_Something large and powerful suddenly clamped down on her arm. Before she could react or even think, she was yanked brutally into the alleyway she had been passing, pulled from the sight and noises she had been venturing toward. Moments later, a massive force slammed into the back of her skull, knocking her out instantly._

* * *

_Talking…_

_She heard talking and chatter._

_Riza tried desperately to decipher what was being said, but her head ached far too much for her to think clearly. _

_Where was she? How did she-_

_A cold shock to the face and body woke her with a start. Gasping and heaving, her eyes flew open, only to be shut immediately after, the strong light being pointed at her face burning her retinas._

_The talking she heard turned into a roar of laughter at her pathetic attempt to make sense of what was going on._

_Moments thereafter, a hand roughly grabbed her face and pulled her, and the chair she was seated in, forward and toward the body it was connected to._

_Cracking her eyes open slightly, she saw that whoever was in front of her blocked out the light of the lamp that was behind him. Opening them wider, she blinked a few times to try and make understand what was going on._

_The person that had grabbed her leaned forward, his face one foot away from hers. Smiling a cracked lipped and rotted toothed smile, the greasy-haired man muttered, "So nice of you to join us, Lieutenant."_

_Blinking away the sweat -no water- she realized that had been splashed on her, away from her eyes, she glared at the man, but said nothing._

_It was clear to her that she had been taken. But why, she would not discover until much later._

_Because if it was money they wanted, she was a mere Lieutenant. She wasn't that valuable._

_Information? They should have kidnapped a Captain if they wanted anything. She didn't have anything for them._

_Or maybe… Her eyes widened slightly as the memory came back to her. Or maybe these were the oens that had been making quiet threats toward the military during their stay._

_They had all been small rumors that were passed around and reported to the small command center they established, but because they were so muted and without source that there was not much that could be done about them, except to remain together and watch the backs of their comrades. Which is the reason why she should have fought to stay with-_

"_Where is he," she spat, her sudden outburst surprising the man in front of her._

_He quickly recovered, however; his lips curling upward to reveal even more of his disgusting, yellowed teeth. "And who would that be, my dear?"_

"_The child," she growled. "Where is he?!"_

_Again he seemed surprised; perhaps he was expecting her to demand about a different person…? Then a thought, or memory, crossed his mind. He snapped his fingers and chuckled. "That's right… The kid in red…" Looking over his shoulder at the scar-covered mountain of a man that loomed over him, he asked, "What _did_ you ever do with the kid?"_

_The mountainous man, looking down the bridge of his nose at her, grinned widely, his Cheshire smile stretching as his lips curled upward, and as her heart sunk. "You know… I forget."_

* * *

Riza bolted upright in a fit of panic, gasping and panting as she raised her hand to clutch her pounding heart. When she tried to place her other hand down on the bed for support, she realized that she couldn't and began to lose her balance.

That's when two sets of arms took hold of her, one set wrapped around her waist and the others grabbing her shoulders. But before she began to fight another battle, she stopped, making out a pair of golden eyes and hair to match in the dim moonlight that flooded the room.

She wasn't there anymore. These hands were not those of the monsters that took her and broke her. No, these were the hands of a mechanic and her trusted friend.

The hand on her flesh shoulder squeezed gently, completely pulling her back to reality.

She was in Resembool. She was with the Rockbells' completing automail rehabilitation. She was alive… and she was safe. So that meant…

She looked up again to see those same concerned golden eyes and instantly the panic and fear were gone, draining away as her memories and timeline stabilized in her mind. It had taken her a long time to figure out that he wasn't taken. But when she discovered it, the relief she felt at that moment was insurmountable. Because if something had happened to him and he wasn't able to see his brother, or Winry, ever again, she would have never forgiven herself.

They were safe…

Reaching up, she covered her eyes with her hand and took a deep, shaking breath.

They were safe…

The memories burned, her heart still raced, as gentle voices began to soothe and comfort her.

They were safe.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow! So sorry for no updates for an entire month O_O I kind of got busy between traveling and working on other fics for a while._

_So now we've found out a bit about how Riza was kidnapped. I have another chapter planned with a few more details since they are still a bit vague. I figured that since you were all wanting to know I would give you an idea of what happened through her eyes._

_Next time expect some Riza and Winry friendship (I got a request for shopping... ;) ) and some Parental!RoyEd! Also expect someone to address the little kiss Riza and Roy shared..._

_Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews everyone! Since the one-year anniversary of _Pressure Point_ is on July 30__th__, I figured I'd write a little something for that day (not that I will write anything else for following years since it isn't a big deal; I'm just sentimental since it's my first FMA fic…). I have an idea for a borderline T/M-rated one-shot (which would be published separately and out of order), but if anyone has any ideas for what they may want to see, let me know! Again, thank you!_


	7. Navy Blue Dresses

**Date**: 6 October, 1916

* * *

Riza probably was quite a sight. No, she _knew_ she was already a sight. So when she heard Edward walk into the kitchen and take a sharp breath, she knew she wouldn't have to turn around to know that the young man was holding back a laugh.

She had convinced herself that she was able to at least pull her hair back in a ponytail; after all, she had nearly gained enough dexterity in her metal fingers to grasp a few select objects. It would appear, though, that strands of hair were not on that short list.

So there she was, bent over the kitchen table with her automail elbow on the table, her metallic hand woven through her hair while her flesh hand tried fruitlessly to gather it into a bunch in order to pull it back into a loose ponytail. Why she thought that would work, she would never really know.

"Need some help, Hawkeye," she heard him say at last, a repressed chuckle still evident in his tone.

"That would be wonderful, Edward," she replied nonchalantly, "Thank you."

"No problem," he answered as he stopped by her side and helped her unwind the metal fingers from her tangles. Once they had successfully unknotted her hair without pulling out an excessive amount and smoothed it out, he invited her to take a seat in one of the table's chairs. Standing behind her, he gathered her hair in his hands, he began to tease it apart and separate it into various pieces. As he began to twist the pieces together into the form of a braid, he finally said, "It looks like you got pretty far in it."

"Further than I thought I would," she admitted with a small laugh, "Although I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking, seeing that I can't exactly move my elbow or shoulder quite yet."

"Eh," he replied dismissively, "I did the same thing at this stage in my recovery. You just want to be able to have full mobility in it so that you can stop relying on others to help you."

With a sigh she asked, "Am I that obvious?"

"A little," he answered truthfully, "But like I said, I did the same thing. It's natural for anyone in our situations to want to be able to stop relying on others.

"However," he continued, "It's always okay to still ask for help. That's what we're here for, after all."

"I know," she answered with a smile. "It can be hard going from being so independent to someone that depends so much on others to help you. I know that it's been a few months since I got here, but sometimes I need a reminder of that." Feeling Edward give her hair a light tug as he began working on the second half of her braid, she added, "Thank you, Edward."

She heard the smile in his voice when he said, "It's no problem, Hawkeye. I went through the same thing, so I know where you're coming from. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well," she began in response to the invitation as she began to flex her steel fingers, "There is one thing I've been thinking about."

"Shoot," he immediately replied.

"I've just been thinking about my steps in recovery. So far I've just about mastered moving my fingers, though my motor skills in regards to my elbow and shoulder are still lacking. So," she continued, "What is the next step in terms of 'levels' of recovery."

"Ugh," he instantly uttered, "Yeah. The coffee mug challenge."

"The coffee mug challenge," Riza inquired as she felt Edward give her hair a final tug before tying a hair tie around it.

"Yeah," he grumbled, "It's a stupid test Winry has you do before you can move on to 'more delicate work.' The object is to be able to pick up a coffee mug without shattering it."

"Oh, is that it," Riza asked.

"It's more than that," Edward explained as he dropped the braid down her back and sat back in his chair to admire his work. "Pressure control is the most difficult thing when it comes to automail, which you're becoming more aware of each day as you gain more dexterity in your fingers. You need to be able to differentiate and control a range of pressures; from gripping something as delicate as a seashell to grasping a stone, and then everything in between."

Riza nodded thoughtfully at the explanation. She knew she was still a ways away from the so-called 'test,' but it was always good knowing what was to come.

"So," she asked as she turned toward him, "How many coffee mugs did it take for you?"

Sniffing proudly, Edward grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "I only broke four—"

"Hundred."

Turning toward the third voice, Riza watched as Winry leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms, smirking at the blond young man that was glaring back. "You had to have broken at least four hundred, Ed, so don't go sugar-coating your results."

With a mild 'hmpf,' Edward slapped his hand down on his knee and narrowed his eyes. "That's because half of them were already cracked and glued back together, Winry. Of course they'd be easy to break."

Winry rolled her eyes teasingly and countered, "That's because you broke all of them. I didn't have any more of them to use."

"That wasn't my fault," he objected. "I was in training; of course I was going to break some of them."

"You aren't counting the ones you threw at the wall," she noted.

Wrinkling his nose, Edward 'hmpf-ed' again and folded his arms, clearly admitting defeat.

Rolling her eyes toward him once more before focusing on Riza, she smiled and said, "All ready to go?"

"Where are you two heading off to," Edward asked, his small tangent now left in the dust as curiosity got the better of him.

"We're heading off to the bazaar in town," Winry replied as Riza got to her feet. "I heard there are going to be a bunch of clothes vendors and there are even a few automail materials there that I need to pick up."

"Oh," Edward replied with surprise as his eyes wandered over to Riza, no doubt trying to see any hesitance, seeing that she didn't seem to necessarily be one for clothes _or_ automail. But when he realized what Winry was thinking about, he looked back toward her and smiled knowingly, "Well then, you two have fun."

* * *

"Wow, look at this dress," Winry exclaimed as she picked up a beautiful high-necked navy blue dress and smiled. "It's gorgeous!"

Glancing up from her own browsing, Riza said, "It is! That would look great on you, Winry. You should go and try it on."

"Oh," Winry replied, her blue eyes widening slightly with surprise, "I wasn't thinking for me." Turning her body, she held it out at arm's length, holding it in front of Riza's form. "I was thinking more for you, Riza."

"For me," Riza asked as she reached out with her flesh hand and brushed her fingers over the silky fabric.

"Uh-huh," Winry answered excitedly. "It has a high neck and everything. It would look _stunning_ on you!"

Riza couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips tug upward in a small smile. "It is beautiful, although," she cut herself off there, flexing and bending the metallic fingers of the arm she had secured in a sling. As much as she admired it, she couldn't imagine wearing something as beautiful as that when she had something even more aesthetically displeasing than the tattoo.

It wasn't that she was dissatisfied with Winry's design; in fact, the limb fit her and her body perfectly, shaped to match her flesh arm in terms of size. But still, something so blatantly obvious and prominent was difficult to draw attention away from.

She saw Winry's giant smile falter, and she immediately felt regret for the way she had trailed off. Focusing back on the dress, she ran her fingers over the fabric once again and tried to imagine what it would look like on her. Maybe just this once… Looking back up at Winry, she smiled and said, "You know what, I think I _will_ try it on."

After getting some assistance from the shopkeep in a private tent, Riza looked in the mirror provided, admiring how it fit the contours and curves of her body perfectly. It was almost as if it were tailored just for her. Turning slightly she brought her automail arm into view.

Surprisingly the dress did not bunch at her shoulder, where she would expect it to considering that the shoulder plating was nearly half an inch above her flesh. Still, she noted as her eyes skimmed down it, it was still very noticeable and very attention-drawing. With a sad sigh, she reached over her shoulder and grasped the zipper and began to tug at and loosen it. But just as she was about to begin unzipping it, she heard Winry tap on the flap that covered the tent's entrance.

"Riza, can I come in for a second? I'd love to see it."

"Oh," Riza answered, surprised. "Of course. I was just about to slip it off, though."

Slipping inside, Winry's eyes instantly lit up as she clapped her hands together in front of her. "Wow that looks amazing on you! You have to tell me that you're getting it."

Smiling at the young woman's compliment, Riza said, "Thank you, Winry. I do think it's a great fit… I'm just not sure it's the right for me right now."

"How so," the younger woman asked as she furrowed her brows.

Exhaling through her nose in defeat, she motioned to her left arm. "I truly appreciate everything you've done for me, Winry, and your work is unparalleled by any other that I've seen. I'm just," she continued cautiously, "I'm just… not sure if I'm ready to display it so obviously to the world."

"Ah," Winry exclaimed, startling Riza, "I didn't know you felt that way, Riza! Why didn't you just say so?" Taking a step toward her and placing her hand over her heart, she said, "I don't know how I didn't notice this before."

"It's alright, Winry," Riza reassured her as she shook her head. "It's something I should have voiced before to you."

"Still," Winry said, "I should have been more sensitive to your feelings on the matter."

"Really," Riza answered honestly, "It's perfectly alright, Winry. I'm glad you picked it out for me because I think I will purchae it." When she saw the young woman's expression change to one of confusion, she explained, "I'd like to have it for when I'm ready to wear it."

"Are you sure," Winry asked. "I don't want you to buy it just because I encouraged you so strongly."

"Positive," Riza replied with a smile. "It's beautiful and I appreciate you picking it out. Honestly with how I look at myself, I doubt I would have picked it out. But despite how different my body is now, you still managed to look past that and find something that would make me feel beautiful.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Winry. If anything, I should be thanking you."

"Of course," the young blonde responded as she smiled, her bright and cheery expression returning once more. "I have the perfect thing picked out to compliment it too, if you don't mind."

"I'd love it see it."

With that Winry slipped out of the tent, only to return moments later, a long silver piece of cloth laid over her arms. Seeing what it was, Riza turned around to allow her to drape it over her shoulders. After Winry helped her weave it under her left arm as she did the same with her right, Riza looked back at the mirror and smiled.

The shawl brought the outfit completely together, drawing attention to the bright contrast between the two colors. And, she noticed, it even helped to conceal her arm.

After admiring it for a few moments longer, she breathed, "It's beautiful, Winry. A perfect addition."

Peering over her shoulder to look at her in the mirror, Winry grinned widely and said, "I thought you might like it. It's even the same colors as the Amestrian military uniforms. Plus," she added quietly, "I think there's a certain someone that will really like it…"

With a light laugh at Winry's not-so-subtle nudge, Riza said, "I think they'll like it too. I just have to find a reason to wear it someday."

"Maybe when you see them next," she added hopefully. "When they're here in a few weeks?"

"We'll see about that," Riza replied, her thoughts already turning to that certain someone's visit in just a few short weeks. Maybe she will wear it then. After all, navy blue had always been Roy's favorite color.

* * *

The further into the bazaar they walked, the more… choosy they became when looking at stalls and booths. Long forgotten were the thoughts and desires to look at clothing and shoes, these ideas now replaced by the need to admire the newest tools and objects put on display at select stands. Though there were no stalls specifically for weapons or artillery, Riza found herself fascinated by the selection of automail-specific tools available there.

Though she did not tell the younger woman, she had been opening the front plate of the metallic limb in order to poke around inside of it, tugging gently at the lines wired directly to her nerves in order to stimulate them and cleaning the compartment as meticulously as she would one of her own weapons. And she had been watching Winry as she worked, taking in everything she did in order to hopefully absorb any possible information she may need for future reference, in the event that they may not be able to reach the mechanic immediately should a problem arise.

She was confident now that she at least had some basic knowledge in minor repairs and fixes. And seeing these tools, she found, legitimately excited her, her mind racing as it began to make sense of and give purpose to the tools laid out before them.

Reaching out, Winry brushed her fingers delicately over a brand new steel wrench, admiring its sheen and shape. But when the man at the stand began to try and convince her why she needed it, the young blonde politely declined, saying that she had something of the same size and shape back at home. Turning back to Riza, she silently conveyed that she was ready to move on.

Signaling her with a small nod of understanding, Riza dipped her head in acknowledgement to the shopkeep before the two women began to make their way back toward the entrance of the bizarre, getting ready to head back home.

Just as they got close to the end of the booths, Winry tapped on her arm and motioned for Riza to stop beside her at the last stall. Reaching out, the younger blonde grabbed one of the coffee mugs that on display on the table. After turning it over in her hands, she nodded and said, "I'd like a dozen of these, please."

Surprised by this, Riza picked one up with her flesh hand looked it over before turning to look at Winry, who was now smiling back at her. Glancing back down at the mug once more, Riza asked, "Do you think it's time?"

"Well, that depends on what you think," the young woman answered, "Because I think you are. But it all comes down to what you're comfortable with."

"If that's the case," Riza said as she set down the mug and pulled her wallet out of her purse, "I'd like to purchase them myself." When Winry tried to argue, saying that it was part of her recovery plan, Riza shook her head dismissively, handing the shopkeeper the bills necessary to pay for the mugs. Turning to Winry, she flashed the younger woman a smile. "It's alright, Winry. I insist. Besides," she continued as she removed her arm from the sling and lowered it toward the table, resting her hand beside one of the mugs she purchased, "I'll feel better knowing that I'm breaking my own china instead of yours."

"Okay," Winry finally agreed as Riza opened the hand, focusing her attention on the ceramic. Pushing the arm forward so that the hand was surrounding it, she then closed the steel fingers around it, urging her mind to move slowly as she did so.

Smiling to herself the moment she heard steel meet porcelain, she was just about to celebrate internally when it shattered in her hand, sending pieces of it flying in all directions. Completely surprised by this, she looked up to see Winry giving her a knowing look.

It seemed that she still had a long way to go...

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it took me so long to update! D: I was out of the country and kind of started a few new stories ._.;;; I did not forget about this story, though, and have gotten my motivation back after being stuck for a while! This chapter is dedicated to __**Alja**_,_ who wanted some Friendship!RizaWinry! Next time expect more coffee mugs and a retelling of a certain proposal ;) After that will be some Friendship/Parental!RoyEd._

_Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are incredible!_


	8. Thunder

Date: **16 October, 1916**

* * *

_One…_

Sucking in a deep breath, Riza tried once again to steady her breathing as she heard the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. Looking up from her lap, she glanced across the room to see Edward sitting on the opposite couch, his arms stretched over its back and his eyes turned away, his focus never once leaving the window. Slowly her eyes wandered down to the length of fabric that dangled loosely over the couch's edge, boldly displaying that the metallic leg that once filled it had been removed.

Swallowing thickly, she reached up and grasped her left shoulder as another spark of pain shot through it, her nerves aching. Shifting uncomfortably, she moved her hand down and to the spot where her arm should have been, hoping to find some point to grasp or hold that might alleviate the pain somewhat. Instead, like his leg, her arm too was gone. They said it would be better that way. The added weight did nothing to benefit the wearer of a prosthetic limb, especially if they were still relatively naïve to the painful effects a change in barometric caused. Allowing her eyes to wander up to his face once more, she saw that he seemed relatively unfazed, aside from a few beads of sweat on his brow. Still, though, she could tell that he was uncomfortable judging by the scowl on his face.

Closing her eyes, she sat back against her chair and took a second breath – _two_ – exhaling through her nose a few moments later.

"You alright?"

Opening her eyes once more, she saw the blond young man eyeing her incredulously. Pursing her lips together, she exhaled again and shook her head slightly. "Honestly, I don't see how you do it."

Understanding her, he raised his brows sympathetically and said, "It's never something you really get used to. You just have to learn to endure it, unfortunately."

She nodded in agreement. Aside from a few pain relievers, there wasn't any more anyone could do. And while they did help, the pain and pressure would never be completely alleviated. At least, that's what Edward and Winry had said. A storm of this magnitude had not yet rolled through Resembool since her arrival, so it was difficult to understand how the changes in pressure would affect her. Now that it was approaching and nearly here, she could tell that it would be comparable to the stories they had told her.

And those stories were far from pleasant.

At the very least she could practice focusing on her breathing, just as Edward had instructed before. Exhaling quietly, she mentally noted that it was the third and final breath in her cycle.

_Three…_

Despite not having the proper analgesia to ride out the storm, she was at least thankful that—

Hearing the front door swing open, Riza turned to look over her shoulder and toward the person that stepped through it, the same moment as the sky let go.

Speak of the devil…

Shooting her a faint smile as he stomped off the mud on his boots, Roy shifted the pile of wood in his arms to better accommodate them. When he had managed to clear them of most of the earth that caked them, he said, "Just barely missed the rain. I practically had to run to avoid it."

"Heh," Edward replied snarkily as he shifted and crossed his flesh ankle over the flesh of his severed leg, "Good thing too. Can't have our match getting wet."

"Haha," he answered with an eye roll, "I haven't heard that one before."

As Edward shrugged his shoulders up and down, Roy wandered around the couch and focused on Riza. Stooping down next to the fireplace, he spilled the wood onto the ground in front of it and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can feel, I suppose," she answered truthfully as she raised a hand and wiped the sweat that had begun to accumulate on her brow. Was it just her or was it getting warmer in there? When he shot her a worried glance, she brushed it off by adding, "It's nothing that can be helped."

She watched as Roy turned his head toward Edward, possibly looking for another, more preferable answer. His shoulders slumped, however, when the golden-haired individual he was eyeing shook his head rigidly. "We don't have anything in the house that could numb the nerves enough," he explained through clenched teeth, "Because if we did we would have both taken it."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him when he looked back at her, watching as she kicked the blanket off of her legs.

"Are you warm?"

"Just a little," she said as she shifted and eased her way to the other side of the couch, "But don't let that stop you from building the fire. I'm sure that as the storm moves in it'll cool down."

Reluctantly relenting to her rationale, he quickly got to work, tossing a few logs into the fireplace. After hurriedly stacking and organizing them into a misshapen pile, he produced an ignition glove from his back pocket and slipped it on. With a snap of his fingers he produced a small spark, which quickly evolved into a carefully placed, but weak, _flame_.

_Tell me what the secret of flame alchemy is... _Shaking her head, she dismissed the voice and focused on repeating the cycle, and maintaining her steady heart rate, again.

_One…_

Once he had fanned the flames and fed them enough oxygen to satisfy and keep them lit, he yanked the glove off of his hand and slipped it back into his pocket. Easing his way back, Roy slid onto the couch next to her, being careful not to disturb the cushions too much, lest he jostle her and cause even more pain.

After he had settled into his spot, he glanced at Edward again and asked, "Do you think they'll will be alright?"

"Yeah," the young man replied with a shrug. "They had a whole slew of things to deal with for the Alriches; between fixing whatever their kids broke this time around to tweaking their dad's automail, Alphonse, Pinako, and Winry have their hands full.

"I wouldn't put it past them to invite everyone to stay, either. So it'll probably just be the three of us for a while-"

A roll of thunder cut him off, causing Riza to involuntarily jump. When she saw Roy snap his head around to look at her, she quickly turned and shook her head dismissively. "It startled me," she admitted as she reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I hadn't realized the storm had gotten so close."

_Two…_

The storm was getting closer, the thunder louder. So loud, in fact, that dangerous thoughts began to creep into her mind at the notion.

Loud enough, say, to conceal any noises that they would otherwise hear. And with her arm and Ed's leg removed, and the humidity too high for Roy to produce an ample spark, they were sitting ducks. No, she couldn't think like that. It was silly. Very unlikely. Mostly… unlikely.

Reaching up, she wiped her brow of the sweat that had accumulated there and pushed her fringe away. Had it gotten even warmer in there than before? Her eyes flickered over to the fireplace to see that the fire was still growing, far from the roaring inferno she knew it would become.

As she looked away, she saw that Roy had turned his head toward Edward to say something. Taking the opportunity to screw her eyes closed, she focused on her breathing again as another roll of thunder shook the house.

_Three…_

But as the roar died down the pain in her shoulder flared up again, causing her to gasp. Doubling over she clutched her chest and held her fist against her pounding heart, she deafening sound filling her ears. Taking another sharp breath, she opened her eyes, only to be met by darkness.

No… Not again! It wasn't time to take a step back. Roy was there. She was getting better. She was better…

_One…_

**Gunshots. One right after the other. Closer and closer and closer…**

_Two…_

**The unbearable pain… Broken bones and starving body and endlessness… endlessness…**

_Three…_

…

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

_One. Two. Three. _

_One-two-three. One-two-three. Onetwothree. Onetwothree. Onetwothree. Onetwothreeonetwothreeonetwothree—_

Obsidian eyes suddenly flashed before her own as the overwhelming darkness began to retreat. But that single comfort did nothing to soothe her heart as it continued to race and her breath continued to escape her in short, quick bursts.

She reached out for him, knocking her hand clumsily against his shoulder in and attempt to catch his cheek and keep him there.

_One. Two. Three._

Riza wanted to prove that it had passed, that it had finally gone. But the darkness that slowly crept back from the corners of her vision begged to differ, silently mocking her; reminding her that that progress had been temporary, at best.

The memories were still there. They had always been there. No matter how hard she pushed or locked them away, they were always in the back of her mind. Waiting for the right moment to spring alive once more.

Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. Over and over again she begged herself to stay with him, keeping his face and his eyes and his everything in her increasingly darkening field of vision. She had to prove it, had to do it… But the faster her breaths came, the less and less hope she felt in overcoming that episode.

In the end, she thought to herself as she made one last attempt at keeping him there by wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling herself closer to him, maybe all of her progress had been for naught…

* * *

"I'm sorry," Riza muttered as she grasped her left shoulder, digging her nails into her skin in an attempt to alleviate the increasingly agitating discomfort left behind by the storm.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Roy assured her as he slowly rested his hands on her shoulders, causing her to wince at his touch. "It was a minor setback, Riza. Even Edward had difficulties with the storm. If you take that and the noise into account, then—"

"How long are you going to keep this up," she murmured dispassionately, keeping her glance cast down and away from him.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he replied, "…I don't understand what you mean."

She languidly moved her head side to side. "Roy," she began as she willed herself to look up at him, "You know what has to be done. Leave me behind and keep moving forward. I'll meet you at the top…"

"No…"

She was looking at him fully now, her expression a mix of shock and disbelief.

"I won't meet you at the top, Riza, because you're going to be with me every step of the way."

"Why," she quietly snapped back, more venom in her tone than she had intended to inject into it, "Why would you jeopardize Ishval, _and your candidacy for Fuhrer_, for my sake?"

"Who said anything about that," he replied evenly. "We'll continue doing what we have been, and when you're ready to return we will pick up precisely where we left off."

"How do you know that will happen," she challenged him with a hint of desperation in her voice. "A broken soldier exactly that. So what good am I if I can't even pick up a gun without fearing its recoil? What good am I if I can't protect you?"

At that his face grew eerily passive, neither showing hints of surprise nor anger. But she was patient; she knew that behind that expression he was thinking, so she would wait. She knew that he knew she was right, because honestly, what good was a broken soldier? He had been reluctant to leave Havoc behind, but in the end he did, as long as it meant he would meet him at the top.

She refused to be different. She refused to accept that and only that. By letting her go, he would rise faster, climb higher, until he at last made it. And if that were the case, he would _have_ to do it.

"Here's the thing," he began again after contemplating her words, "I don't see a broken soldier in front of me. Instead, I see someone who has strayed from her path, who has forgotten her resolve.

"So I will extend my hand to you and guide you back onto the path, and we will advance hand in hand until we've reached our final destination. Nothing you say will change my mind on the matter, Riza." Extending his hand toward her, he held it out in front of him with his palm facing up and definitively added, "I'm here to stay."

Taking his invitation and reaching up, she slid her hand into his and grasped it loosely as he curled his fingers around it and squeezed. Closing her eyes, Riza sighed, knowing his words to be true, and murmured, "If that's the case, then give me six months. Six months to find that path, and you, again."

Pushing a strand of her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear as she looked back at him, he smiled warmly and said, "Although… I'll be finding that path _with_ you." When she smiled as he cupped her cheek with his palm, he added, "There's the Riza I fell in love with."

Leaning into his touch, her smile broadened and she said, "And as always, you're my light."

* * *

Six months seemed like a long time, but Riza knew that it would fly by.

Looking back down at the ceramic mug before her, she curled steel fingers around it and slowly, carefully gripped it. Holding her breath, she willed her nerves and metal muscles to cooperate…

And they did.

Though her mobility was primarily focused on her fingers, wrist, and elbow, she was still able to achieve enough leverage to lift the cup a few centimeters off of the table. Smiling to herself about the feat, she willed her grip to tighten and tighten until…

When the cup shattered in her hand and fell in pieces to the table, Riza Hawkeye vowed that it would be six months… and not a day sooner.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry about the wait! I decided to squeeze this chapter in so that I could 1) Cut out a few chapters that I would have otherwise had to write and, in doing so 2) Move the story along faster. Next chapter will either be Riza-centric or Parental!RoyEd, and from there it will become a lot faster because there are chapters in the future I really want to write. _

_I wanted to point out too that this newfound determination from Riza does not necessarily mean that she's cured of conversion disorder of PTSD-like symptoms. Those are an entirely different beast that I will tackle as the chapters go on, because her "six months" does not necessarily mean that she will return to active duty, if at all._

_Thank you for sticking with me, and thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns!_


	9. A New Chapter, A New Beginning

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long! If anything is confusing please let me know. It might seem a bit off at first, but it'll be explained better next chapter (I just really wanted to move past that last arc. Expect more exciting chapters from now on)._

_Also, I'll hopefully finish the next parts of 'Hellbound,' 'Engraved,' 'Like Family,' and 'Ignite' soon. I have about 7000 words into 'Hellbound,' and 2000 in 'Engraved' at the moment._

**Date**: 11th April, 1917

* * *

He remembered the location to Mustang's office clearly. After some unneeded assistance getting there, Edward stopped outside of his door and paused to listen for any voices inside. When he didn't hear any, he tapped his fist against the door and waited. After hearing the General's muted, "Come in," Edward opened the door to his office to find that the rest of his men were gone. Stealing a quick glance toward the clock, Edward realized that it was lunch time.

"Edward," Mustang greeted as he looked up from is paperwork, "It's good seeing you." Nodding toward one of the sofas that sat in front of his desk, he said, "Just take a seat there. I'm almost done filling out these forms. After that we'll grab lunch and discuss what your visit will cover these next few days."

"Sounds good," Edward replied as he set his suitcase down and fell back into the sofa, stretching his arms out across the back of it and making himself comfortable. He waited for the General to say something about his early arrival, but was surprised when he did not utter another word, instead choosing to lean over the papers once again. After enduring a silence that stretched out for a few additional minutes, Edward cleared his throat and asked, "How's the work been?"

The General shrugged as he looked up. "It could be better." When Edward raised a brow, he elaborated, "It's been difficult keeping all of it in order. Between the work orders and documents detailing our construction efforts, it's been hard to keep track of."

"It's a good thing you're getting a temp, then, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Mustang replied as he picked a nearby pile of papers up and tapped their edges against his desk. When he set the pile neatly on the corner of his desk, he added, "Though I'm not thrilled that they aren't telling me anything about him or her. The higher ups have been very unresponsive to my requests for files on them."

Edward shrugged. "Eh, you know how they can be. They probably figure it isn't that big a deal, so they're taking their sweet time."

"Still," Mustang sighed, "I'd prefer to know who I'm working with."

"I'm sure that if they thought something would come up, they'd tell you about it before then. And besides," Edward added, "There's still a few days left before they come, right, so who's to say you won't get the information before then?"

Mustang nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're right. I suppose there's still time."

Edward shot him a light smile, "Yeah, just think about it that way. And even if you don't get it, they picked this person for a reason. I'm sure they'll fit right in."

"We'll see about that," Mustang replied as he picked up his pen and finished signing the bottom of a sheet of paper that was sitting to his right. After picking it up, he grabbed a file and slipped it inside. But instead of closing it right away, he kept the cover clasped between his fingers, as if uncertain as to whether or not he should close it.

Edward frowned as he watched the General's internal struggle with the folder. Something was inside of it that he didn't want to let go… Nodding toward it, Edward asked, "What's that?"

"They… Just released more of our records regarding the late Lieutenant Colonel Rodin," Mustang admitted as he grabbed it and held it between both of his hands, eyeing it wistfully. "Apparently he had been investigated before in regards to his reluctance to move his brother to a proper medical facility. Nothing ever came of it, though…"

"That's a dangerous path to head down, General," Edward warned as he eyed the manila folder in Mustang's hand.

The General took a deep breath and exhaled, then nodded dejectedly and dropped the file on his desk. "I know, Fullmetal. But now that the information is in front of me, it's hard not looking into it further."

"It is," Edward began, "But you have to realize that Rodin is gone. We'll never truly know what he was thinking, even if we ask Giordani again about his motives. He was just as in the dark about it as any of the others were."

"I know," Mustang murmured as he pushed the file further away from himself, though he kept the tips of his fingers on its edge.

Edward watched as his demeanor changed, suggesting that an internal battle raging inside the General's mind. Then, after a few moments of contemplation, he sighed and removed his fingers from the file and settled back into his chair.

Peeling his eyes away from the file, Edward looked back up at the General and nodded approvingly. "It's best that we continue to move forward and focus on the future."

The General pursed his lips and carefully folded his hands and rested them on his desk. Giving him a reluctant nod in return, he replied, "It is, though even the future now is looking a bit difficult to swallow."

"You think," Edward asked as the General looked up at him in surprise. "Because Hawkeye definitely doesn't seem to think about it that way."

Mustang raised his brows, seemingly surprised by Edward's response.

Edward shrugged. "Being removed from active duty hasn't seemed to really faze her. If anything, she seems more determined than before."

The General's expression softened, though his eyes still reflected his sadness. "You don't say…"

"Yeah. I think that she's holding out for the possibility of being recommissioned in the future. We've been practicing with some of the triggers that have caused her to react in the past and—"

"Wait," Mustang interrupted. "How exactly have you been practicing that?"

"Dropping pots unexpectedly or riding out thunderstorms mostly. We haven't really had the chance to try any firearms though…-"

"And it's a good thing you haven't," the General stated.

Edward knitted his brows together. "Why do you say that? She's improving."

"Because you remember how she reacted to that thunderstorm, Edward. Creating an environment like that so quickly after that incident won't help her. If anything, it could push her further back."

Confused, Edward asked, "What are you talking about? It's been six months since then. That's hardly 'quick.'"

He watched Mustang's face change; first to contemplation, then to realization. It was then that Edward recognized how busy the General had been. While he had been keeping up with Hawkeye nearly every day, the passage of time had been different for him. Six months had passed, and yet it seemed as though it were only weeks for him.

"You have to stop acting like time stands still when you leave, Mustang. It's been three months since you were last out in Resembool. Everyone knows that you've been extremely busy here. That's understandable. But it goes both ways too. Just like we understand that you've been doing a lot here, you need to understand that we've been doing a lot there."

Seeing Mustang's expression soften, he continued, "I've heard Hawkeye talk to you on the phone when you call and I know she's been giving you updates, but I don't think you've been registering them completely because you haven't seen any of us in so long. She has some mobility in her shoulder and can almost completely control her fingers. It's a lot more than what you experienced when you last saw her."

Mustang's eyes widened before he squeezed them shut and sat back in his chair, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Has it honestly been that long?"

"Yeah," Edward replied as the General suddenly rose to his feet. Scrunching his face, Edward began, "Where are you—"

"I can't believe it's been that long," Mustang said, cutting him off as he grabbed his briefcase out from beneath his desk and popped it open. As he began tossing files and papers into it, he continued, "I should have realized it when I talked to her last. She never mentioned a thing, probably waiting for me to say something to her…-"

Realizing what he was doing, Edward leapt up from his seat and over to Mustang's desk. When he had turned away from the briefcase to collect more, Edward slammed it closed. The sound made Mustang jump, causing him to drop the papers he had collected. Rather than snap like Edward had expected him to, he instead dropped to his knees and began to frantically collect the scattered papers.

"Hey," Edward said, trying to get his attention as he too got down on his knees next to him, "What are you doing?"

"I—" Mustang began as he began to push the papers together. "I…" He stopped, as if finally realizing what he was doing. With a low groan, he sat back on his heels and clapped his hand over his eyes. "It's pretty impossible running off to Resembool when there won't be any trains until Friday, isn't it?"

Edward scoffed. "Of course it is. And besides, weren't you telling me that you had a meeting with the head priest on Friday?"

"That's right," he mumbled as he dragged his hand down his face. "I just… don't have the time."

"And that's okay," Edward said as he gathered the papers that were nearest his feet. "It's not like Hawkeye doesn't understand."

"But still… Three months," Mustang replied exasperatedly. "I didn't even realize it."

Tapping the edges of the papers on the floor to line them up, Edward looked back up at Mustang and shrugged. "She barely realizes it herself to be honest. Rehabilitation takes a lot out of you and takes a lot of time. If I hadn't been marking a calendar, I probably would have missed the one-year mark I had set for myself."

"That year mark," Mustang muttered as he shook his head. "And you reached it."

"I did," Edward replied with a proud smile. "And Hawkeye reached her six-month mark." When Mustang shot him a curious look, Edward nodded. "Like I said, she has most of her mobility in her fingers and some in her shoulder. It's enough to get by at this point."

"That's right," Mustang said with a light smile. "She did say it would take six months." With that he got back to his feet and straightened his back. When Edward followed suit and set the papers in his hand on the desk, Mustang added, "I'll have to make it out there soon then. Maybe even go into town to celebrate. I could bring a suit and she could wear that dress she and Winry found."

"Going 'out' in Resembool," Edward answered as he quirked a brow. "Good luck with that." When Mustang's smile vanished, Edward shook his head and said, "I'm kidding. We have one nice place in Resembool. Just let me know what day you two are thinking and I'll call ahead. I occasionally help the owner with chopping wood and he said he'd give me a discount."

Just as Mustang was about to express his gratitude, Edward placed a hand on his stomach and said, "Don't mention it. We can just call it even when you introduce me to that restaurant you kept raving about during your calls."

Seeing Edward's not-so-subtle signal, Mustang chuckled and said, "Alright, sounds good." Stepping around the desk, he gestured to the door and said, "We can finish our discussion during lunch."

"Thought you'd never ask," Edward replied with a smirk as he stepped out of the General's way to allow him to pass, eager to see what else had been happening since he was last there.

* * *

After spending a few days in the General's presence, it was clear to Edward just how much he had accomplished in that year. Still, while he appeared happy and prosperous there, Edward was able to see past it. Behind every hollow smile he could see the hints of sadness in Mustang's eyes. It was clear that he enjoyed being there, but not without an important component of his life missing.

It wouldn't be too long, he thought to himself as he stepped onto the train platform and spied the train that would take him back to Resembool, before the one he missed would be reunited with him again. When he saw a familiar, lone passenger with long blonde hair braided down her back sitting on one of the benches on the platform, Edward casually walked over and seated himself on the bench that was backed up against it.

"Your train just get in," he asked over his shoulder.

"About ten minutes ago," his acquaintance replied, a hint of a smile in her tone.

"Really," he asked as he raised his brows, "So why are you still here? Figured you would have gone and surprised him by now."

She shook her head. "I just called one of the men. They should be here soon. I'm in no rush, though. I'd hate to show up and ruin his concentrated work."

Edward snorted. "What concentrated work?" He grinned when he felt her pointed stare fix itself on the back of his head, knowing it was all in good fun. Turning toward Hawkeye, he said, "I can almost guarantee his concentration level will go up once you get there. He's been a bit distractible lately."

Hawkeye's brows knitted together. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's something that's better explained by him."

Hawkeye pressed her lips together, clearly displeased by his answer. Still, she accepted it and decided not to pursue it further.

Hoping to steer the conversation toward a lighter topic, Edward said, "I still can't believe he hasn't put two and two together yet. A new temp with some experience in the military? The higher ups not telling him anything? He's suspicious, but the thought hasn't event occurred to him that it could be you."

She shrugged and smiled. "I think my decommissioning might have something to do with that. It's a rare circumstance, if anything. I was very lucky that the Fuhrer considered and approved my request. So although I won't be able to pick up a weapon anytime soon, I'll at the very least still be able to held mitigate the work load without being considered active duty."

"So what you were doing about ninety percent of the time," Edward replied with a playful snort. When she laughed, he looked back at her and smiled. "Just make sure you don't push yourself, alright? You've gained a lot of dexterity in your fingers, but you still have a way to go."

Hawkeye's face softened and she nodded. "I agree. And I'll definitely keep that in my mind, though I don't think I'll be doing anything too strenuous."

"Yeah, you're right." He replied. Then, however, another thought crossed his mind. "Make sure you oil your shoulder at least twice a day, though. And," he added as he raised a finger, "Don't forget to use ice on the junction between your skin and the steel. I know ice is pretty scarce around here, but making sure you don't burn yourself or chaff there is more important than cooling down someone's drink. Always remember that you have to keep yourself cool."

Hawkeye grinned. "I'll be sure to do that, Edward. Thank you."

He smiled sheepishly. "Just wanted to make sure you remembered. I know how hard it can be to keep yourself cool in the desert, especially with a hunk of metal attached to your body."

"I appreciate it, Edward, really," she replied as his train's whistle blew.

Grabbing his suitcase, Edward got to his feet and stretched before fully turning toward Hawkeye. Seeing that she was keeping her arm in its sling, he nodded toward her and said, "Do you want me to help you move that?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "I'll be fine here. Lieutenant Havoc should be here soon to pick me up. You focus on getting on that train and heading home." Tilting her head slightly, she added, "Tell Alphonse and Winry I made it here safely."

"Will do," Edward replied as he balled his hand into a fist at his side. "And I'll let you guys know when I get home too." Raising his closed fist, he grinned and said, "I'll see you later, Hawkeye."

She smiled back and eased her arm out of the sling, balling her gloved hand into a fist. Slowly raising her arm, she tapped her fist against his and said, "I'll see you later, Edward. And thank you… for everything."

He pulled his fist away and his smile broadened. "No problem. Just don't be a stranger, okay?"

She nodded. "I won't. And the same goes for Alphonse and Winry. I'm sure that once things begin to settle down, we'd be more than able to accommodate them."

"Sure thing," he replied as the train whistled again. Giving her one last wave, he recited his salutations and hurried onto the train as the conductor let up on the brakes. Rushing down the aisle, he found a seat next to the window and fell back into it, keeping his eyes glued to Hawkeye, watching as she got to her feet and waved toward someone in the distance.

As the train began to pull away, he saw Lieutenant Havoc approach and salute her before dropping his formality and drawing her into a hug. Settling back into his chair, he set his elbow on the window ledge and rested his chin on his fist as the train groaned beneath him and began to leave the platform, smiling to himself as he decidedly witnessed the end of one chapter to her story and the beginning of another.


	10. Reunion

**A/N:** _I had a lot of people ask for Roy and Riza's reunion. I honestly wasn't going to write it and do a time skip, but after thinking about it I decided to write it out! I hope you all enjoy! And thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows._

**Date**: 11 April, 1917

* * *

It had only been an hour or so since Edward had left, but Roy had already found himself missing the younger man's company. And while he appreciated the presence of his men, the fact that Edward had been a direct link to Riza had comforted Roy. Because in some convoluted way, it was almost like having her there with him…

But now that he was gone, Roy had to return to reality and at least force himself to pour over his work again. Only until five, however. Because once the clock struck five, he would be unavailable, already gone to return to his accommodations in order to call her and play catch-up. After all, it was the least he could do for missing the last crucial steps in her recovery…

Glancing up at the clock, he begrudgingly realized that it was after four, meaning that he still had a little less than an hour until he was free. An hour that he knew would drag on for as long as possible. And because he had taken an early lunch to treat Edward for the time he had spent there, he didn't have any other options besides paperwork to make the time pass faster.

Glaring back down at the progress report in front of him, he began to skim over the lines, though he knew he wouldn't absorb them. When he got down to the middle half of the document, a small knock on his door drew his attention away from the words momentarily.

"Yo, boss. I think you may wanna take a look at this," Havoc called.

Without looking up, Roy muttered, "Can it wait until I'm finished reading these reports, Havoc? You know they're due at five today."

He heard Havoc shift, followed by light scratching as the Lieutenant rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think so, sir. In fact, I think it might help you some.

"You see, the new temp is here and seems real excited about starting work. And," he added with a hint of mischievousness, "She's pretty hot too."

Roy sighed and dropped his pen. "Lieutenant Havoc," he began as he looked up, "I don't want you to start with any comments about—" He stopped when his eyes tracked up to the spot where he thought Havoc had been standing. But instead of seeing the man he had been addressing, he saw a familiar woman; her long, blonde hair tied neatly back in a braid and her left arm bound in a sling around her neck. The thing he noticed most, however, was the sort of excited gleam in her eye as she watched him back, accompanied by a small smile that slowly began to grow the longer their eye contact was maintained.

It was then that Roy realized he had been gawking rather than acknowledging her, too awe-stricken to utter an immediate word of greeting or anything otherwise. Almost feeling as though it were a dream, Roy slowly rose from his chair and began to clumsily stumble around his desk, never breaking eye contact with her once. But after knocking his knee against the desk's corner, which resulted in a quick burst of pain, he came to the realization that it was not, in fact, a dream.

Stumbling over to her, he stopped just in front of her and immediately began to lift a hand to touch her, solidify her realness, but stopped himself when he remembered that Havoc was there as well.

She replied by lifting her hand and giving him a salute. "It's good to be back… Sir."

Every word he had wanted to say to her face-to-face suddenly vanished from his mind, leaving him scrambling. She was there in flesh and blood and steel. Standing in front of him. Tangible and real. No longer just a voice on a phone or a train ride away. But there.

When his voice finally caught, he only managed to stutter, "How did you…? When did you-?"

"Gotcha good didn't we, boss?"

Roy tore his eyes away from Riza to look at a grinning Havoc. "You mean you knew?"

"That's right," Havoc revealed. "The chief was in on it too. We all were."

He looked back at Riza to see that she too was giving him a confirmatory smile. "I apologize for keeping it from you, R—Sir. But I had preferred to keep it a surprise."

A surprise because she had known that he would have opposed it. She knew that he had been reluctant to even bring up the notion of her visiting him there because whenever she brought it up, he would turn the topic around and talk about how he preferred the quiet countryside to the 'lackluster' desert. And while there was some truth to that revelation, he knew that she understood his underlying message.

He feared the day she would return, and he would do anything in his power to assure that she would never have to face the desert again…

"Alright, boss," Havoc interrupted as he put a hand on Riza's shoulder. "I'm going to show her to her dorm. It's a couple doors down from yours, actually."

"I'll go with you," Roy replied quickly as he took a step toward the door. He was blocked, however, when Havoc lifted his free arm to stop him.

The Lieutenant shook his head. "Remember, sir? Your report is due at five today and," he paused to look up at the clock, "It's about thirty minutes to." Roy frowned. The one time Havoc decides toDespite knowing that he was right, Roy still wanted to refuse his not-so-subtle reminder.

His mental turmoil was interrupted when Riza chimed in and offered, "I could visit with you later, sir. Once your paperwork is finished."

Roy shook his head. "No, I don't want to pull you away from your time to get reacquainted to dorm life. Instead, I'd be more than happy to stop by and help you unpack your belongings."

Taking notice of his underlying tone, Riza dipped her head and said, "I would appreciate that, sir. It will give us the opportunity to catch up in person."

Roy returned her gesture in time for Havoc to say, "I'll be back in just a few to help you finish up that report, sir."

"Understood," he replied as his eyes quickly went from Havoc back to Riza.

She gave him one last parting smile before Havoc sidestepped and held the door open for her. Riza accepted his gesture and turned away to follow him, reluctantly, Roy noted to himself.

He remained still and unwavering in his spot until the door closed completely and stood there in stunned silence for a few moments longer, still trying to process the direction his otherwise uneventful afternoon had taken. After Edward had left, he thought that would have been the end of it. That his one physical connection to her was gone until he would be able to return to Resembool once again. But now she was there in the flesh…

Remembering Havoc's words, Roy turned on his heels and strode over to his desk, knowing that the sooner he finished his work, the sooner he would be in her presence again.

* * *

As soon as the clock struck five, Roy Mustang was already out of the submission office and halfway up the stairs that led to the dorms. Not even stopping to change out of his unbearably warm uniform, he strode past his room and to the one dorm he knew had been unoccupied. Or at least, had been until late that afternoon.

Stopping in front of it, he lifted his fist and rapped it against the door for a couple of knocks and then stopped to listen. Something inside shifted and a few moments later he heard the sound of bare feet tapping against the wooden floor. After the deadbolts were unlatched, he saw the door open a few inches before it was caught by the chain that had also become standard. Leaning over slightly, he saw a pair of brown eyes peering out at him.

When Riza recognized him, she said, "Just a minute," before closing the door. After she had undone the chain lock, she reopened the door and stepped over to the side to allow him to step inside.

Once he had and she had closed the door behind her, he quickly scanned the room and took notice that there wasn't much to unpack. He noted too that Black Hayate hadn't run to greet her, which meant that he was likely still in the care of Kain Fuery, who had been transferred back to Central shortly after Riza had moved to Resembool in order to help Central Command with their communications network. He supposed it was for the best, especially since the hot desert air had been less than pleasant when the pup had been there before.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her step around him to head toward the small kitchenette over to the door's left. Before he could think about it, the words, "Why did you come," spilled from his lips. He instantly regretted it when she turned around and looked at him with surprise. Backtracking, he revised his question with another. "What I mean is, aren't you still in a phase of rehabilitation? It must be too early for you."

When the initial shock of his abrupt question wore off, she nodded slowly. "I am, yes. But both Winry and Edward thought it best that I complete it elsewhere. They believed I was ready to move on."

Roy furrowed his brows. None of it seemed to make any sense. She had been decommissioned. She shouldn't even _be_ active duty. So how was it that she was able to be there in the first place?

As though she had read his mind, she explained, "I was removed from active duty, but not dismissed entirely. So when my grandfather told me about how the work here had begun to pile up, I jumped on the opportunity."

"Your grandfather," Roy echoed. When she nodded to confirm, he countered, "I don't mean to discredit you, but the last time I spoke to him he didn't even want you to recommission."

"You're right," she agreed. "He wasn't for it initially. But after discussing it with him a number of times I was able to persuade him."

She used the word 'persuade,' but Roy knew it was just a fancy way of her saying that she had stubbornly refused to remain idle. Unfortunately for him, and her grandfather, her requests were often too hard to ignore because they were so rare. But whenever she did build her case, it was always effective.

Still, her grandfather had made his case countless times as well, rightfully fearing for his granddaughter's safety just as much as Roy feared for her.

"You know why he was so reluctant, Riza," Roy replied softly. "You know why _I_ am reluctant right now."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, Roy. But you and Grandfather need to understand that you cannot hide me away from the world." Opening them again, she looked him in the eye and said, "This is what_ I_ want to do. How_ I_ want to move forward. And though I respect both yours and my grandfather's wishes, this is something that's for me. I can no longer sit idly and collect dust. I needed to go; I need to live again."

He knew that her words were true, and as much as he wanted to oppose them, he couldn't. Roy knew the day would come where she would return to the world… He just didn't expect that it would have been this soon, or under circumstances such as those. Taking a step toward her, he decided right then and there that if those were the circumstances she was handing him, then he would do everything in his power to assure that she returns to the world with the wind beneath her wings.

Roy shook his head to signify his acceptance of her terms. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, and let go of the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "So you're here to stay," he murmured, his words more of a statement than a question.

The corner of her lip lifted up as she shifted her shoulder. "Yes…"

His eyes were instantly drawn to her arm as she slowly raised it. Riza's motions were jerking and unnatural, but well controlled, as her fingers slowly closed around his wrist. Her grip was strong, stronger than what was necessary. But still… The pressure felt secure, comforting. More so than the hand he had placed against her cheek.

It gave him even more evidence to solidify that she was there with him and that he really _wasn't_ dreaming.

His face must have changed its expression because hers softened. "Am I hurting you," she asked as her grip loosened.

"No," he gasped as his other hand shot up and took hold of her forearm in an attempt to keep her there. When the pressure around his wrist returned, he relaxed. "No," he said again, this time more softly. "Your grip is fine. Perfect even."

"I'm glad," she said with a sigh of relief.

His lips turned downward, though, when he was reminded that she hadn't been able to pressure control the last time he had seen her. So much time had passed since then and though they had talked frequently on the phone, he still couldn't help but feel that he was so behind in her progress.

But even if she had progressed so far as to use the limb to perform mundane tasks, there was still the issue with something that could not be eliminated, not matter how much someone trained. He had seen it in Edward when he was in Ishval both times, and he knew that he would see it in her too.

"Your arm," he murmured as he lowered his arm. She loosened her hold on his wrist and began to draw away, but he quickly readjusted and took her hand between his. Rotating it so that it was on his palm, he studied it. Despite the fact that the air was still fairly warm, even in the dorms, her steel hand was cool. He knew that that would not be the case during the hot desert days, especially during midday.

Looking up at her again, he murmured, "Won't you burn yourself?" When she raised her brows, he added, "I just didn't imagine the desert being a place for automail." She seemed surprised by the statement, and that's when he realized what he had said. He backpedaled and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when she shook her head.

She shook her head. "I've already taken steps to make sure that won't happen. Edward especially was instrumental in that department.

"You are right, though," she continued in a hushed tone as she looked down at her hand, watching as he continued to run his thumb over the cold steel. "I don't necessarily belong here, especially with the additional effort I'm going to need in order to preserve my health," she answered. "But," she continued as her steel fingers slowly closed around his hand, "I don't belong in Resembool. Or Central. Not even out East where my hometown is. I realized all of that the last time I saw you…" Looking back up at him and in the eye, she smiled. "I don't belong in those places… Instead, I belong wherever you are. At your side as I always was, and always will be."

Roy shook his head and sighed, though he couldn't suppress the light smile that tugged at his lips. "You're a stubborn one, you know that, Riza Hawkeye?"

She exhaled quietly and murmured, "That's something you've always known about me, Roy."

His fingers closed around her steel hand and he gave her arm a gentle tug toward him. When she stepped forward, he lowered her hand until it was below her waist before dropping it before drawing her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his hips and pulled herself closer to him, burying her face into his chest.

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head, breathing in her scent and embracing the warmth of her body pressed up against his. But most of all, he relished in the fact that she was by his side once more. Sighing softly, he tightened his grip on her and murmured, "Welcome home…"


End file.
